Dance with the Demon
by rawrtsuna
Summary: Hinata finds herself forced to become the maid of one of the most dangerous men in Suna, Gaara. As the mutual attraction builds, they find themselves in a complicated tangle of lust and dominance that neither of them will fully understand. HinataXGaara Rated M for sexuality, violence, mild language, and adult themes. / ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE /
1. Meeting the demon

Ever wondered what it would be like to be the servant of a beautifully homicidal demon?

Look no further!

I will personally take you through the journey of what it's like to be the maid of one of the most dangerous men of Suna.

I will try my best to capture his pure insanity and animalistic instincts as well as his strength and intellect.

Lots of details. Lots of imagery.

~ Enjoy ~

oOo

His icy glare bore into my soul. Light teal eyes with no pupil, almost no light to show softness, black-rimmed and slightly squinted at the corners. His stance was rigid, strong pale arms clenched together in a tight cross under his chiseled chest, covered buy his nicely fitted midnight colored shirt. His fingers seemed to dig into his exposed elbows as I watched his eyes rake down my form. His aura was choking. I could feel his eyes on my skin like needles, but it was his presence that took my breath.

This was the demon of the sand. Gaara.

My thoughts were racing. I had heard of his abilities and knew very well he could have my life if he pleased. His lips gave away no emotion, pressed into a solid line that refused to reveal his thoughts.

It was only his eyes that spoke.

Like icy fire, they burned into mine before scorching my skin.

I could feel my cheeks heat as I attempted to straighten myself under his sharp eyes, trying desperately to quiet the sound of swallowing my unease, my eyes sliding to the ground. I couldn't bare to watch those harsh eyes pick me apart and instead tried to focus on the dark wooden floors at my feet, the dimly lit room casting eerie shadows in every corner.

"Hm."

He let escape only that sound, almost just a rumble from his throat to signify the end of his attentions.

My pale eyes slid up cautiously to where his form had been only to see that he was now sitting on the silky sheets of his king sized bed, facing the wall to my left. I let out a small breath and tried to steady my hands as I smoothed out the skirt of my uniform.

I had done it. I had faced the demon of the sand and managed to live.

I attempted to remove the hair sticking to the back of my neck by brushing it onto one shoulder, the silky raven locks flowing down my protruding chest. I bent down in a bow, letting my eyes close for a moment before straightening again.

"Gaara -sama." I began, straining to keep my voice unwavering. "My name is Huyuga, Hinata. I have been assigned as your personal maid. Do not hesitate to beckon me for any reason."

My eyes rested on his form, arms now folded loosely across his thighs, back slightly hunched, eyes unblinking as they were fixed on the western wall. I could not tell if they held the same intensity they had a moment ago, but his form seemed now more relaxed.

I felt safe my life was safe for the moment.

My fingers twisted in my frilled white apron around my waist and I felt my feet beginning to ache in the low black heels of my uniform. I must have been standing in his room for hours the way my body felt exhausted and screamed to leave. In actuality, it had only been about ten minutes.

After a long silence, his face angled towards me and his eyes caught mine again. I then noticed the fire was now smoldering, no sign of the heat they held before. He gave a slight nod to acknowlegde my words when I noticed his gaze slide lazily to the left side of my neck, now exposed. They lingered for a moment before they closed and he suddenly leaned back onto his bed, cropping his hands behind his pillow.

I had to admit I was suddenly surprised to see him lounging comfortably in front of me. Almost as if he wasn't a demon.

"You may leave."

I bowed again and turned on my heel to leave when I felt something grainy swirling up my arm. A gasp left my lips as my eyes shot down to see sand spiraling up now to my throat. It slid to the delicate vein of my pulse before suddenly disappearing, leaving behind a few flecks that itched as they rounded to the back of my neck before settling there. I turned my head very slowly to the form still lounging on his silken bed, eyes now open and trained on my own.

A small smirk suddenly graced his pale lips seemingly responsively to the shock on my face.

"I will summon you when needed. You will feel it."

I resisted the urge to reach up and touch the grains on my neck, swallowing the terror that had risen from the sudden event.

He was twisted indeed.

I managed a tiny nod before slipping out of the room and into the safety of the hall, my heart hammering into my rib cage. I swallowed and fell back into the door to arrange my thoughts and composure.

oOo

She thought I couldn't see the way her eyes wavered, the way her hands clasped together in front of her, her teeth catching her lip. I could see the way her mind was trying to calm herself while standing in front of my bed, in front of myself.

She thought I was a monster, just like everyone else.

My fingers bit into my elbows as I steeled my face, not wanting to scare her from my room completely. Even if I was just as uncomfortable with her in my room as she was to be here.

I let my eyes wander down her form, even though I could tell she wanted to whimper from the harshness of my stare.

I didn't care.

I mentally scoffed. What a ridiculous outfit they made her wear. White frilled headdress on top of long wild black hair, collar with a black button up top, waist-tied apron, layered skirt bottom that stopped half way up her knee, pale slender legs that curved slightly on the outlines then dipped into dainty ankles and cutesy black heels with bows.

I gazed back up to see that she had averted her gaze to the floor.

Pathetic woman. Too scared to even hold her eyes off her toes.

I slid to sit on my bed, no longer amused with the sight of this woman, feeling slightly disappointed to be granted yet another fragile maid. She was no different. Just as fearful and weak as all the others. She would quit soon.

I let my eyes blur at the wall as memories of past woman swept through my mind. Their timid personalities and emotions written all over their faces. They were all the same.

I heard heard shuffling and caught sight of her bowing her head then rigidly straightening before her soft voice came.

"Gaara -sama."

I could tell she was straining to keep her voice even but her aura betrayed herself. "My name is Huyuga, Hinata. I have been assigned as your personal maid. Do not hesitate to beckon me for any reason."

I took a mental note of how her voice sounded saying my name, not bothering to take her own into memory. I debated the tone of her last sentence. As if I would need her approval to beckon her at will. Hell, if I felt like slaughtering someone, she'd be the first to beckon. I realized she was becoming more uncomfortable with the silence, so I tilted my face towards hers and gave her a nod to show I heard her practiced words.

That's when my eyes caught her skin.

My eyes sauntered to the delicately exposed paleness of her neck and settled on her pulse. My mind flickered to the thought of the blood flowing through the veins and how it might look staining her pristine skin before squelching said thought.

Suddenly feeling very weary of having her in my presence, I fell back onto my bed and tried to meditate. Wishing her to leave my room, I told her she could go. Upon hearing her heels clatter against the floor, the sand from my gourd suddenly acted of its own accord. My eyes opened to see it snaking up her small arm to her throat in the same place my eyes had lingered on.

I guess it wished to make my thoughts come true.

I demanded it to return, unable to allow myself to kill her until she proves her worth- or lack there of. A thought suddenly hit me. Smirking at myself, I decided to leave a few speck of my chakara-infused particles on her skin, deciding I would try a new approach to "beckoning" my new maid.

I tried to ignore the delicious way her pale eyes widened in terror and instead focused on my words. "I will summon you when needed. You will feel it."

Her head bobbed slightly and she all but scrambled out of my dark room, her lingering scent staining it. I could almost feel the way her back slumped against my heavy door and her breaths came out in rags. I shook my head, doubting she would last the remainder of the week.

Feeling her aura begin to leave through the grains on her neck, I let my eyes close again, beginning to sink into the meditative thoughts that would accompany me throughout the remainder of the night.

oOo

\- Hi! -

This is the first story I've written in a long time, and I hope someone out there enjoys it!

I've been really interested in fanfics lately, and had a strong urge to make my own with

things I'd personally want to see in one.

Lots of tension!

Lots of feelings!

Lots of lemons! ;D

-Ch 1 Fin-


	2. Angering the demon

Dance with the Demon, CH 2

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

oOo

I managed to find my room. Room 204, several long hallways down from my masters. Fumbling with my key momentarily, I turned the nob and slid into my new accommodations. My eyes lightly skimmed the lavender walls, not bothering with the light as my legs drew me to the bed in the left corner of the room. Sitting down on the soft sheets, I stared down at my palms.

How could I let myself be so weak?

I knew who I would be working for. I knew who he was and what he was capable of. Why did I freeze? Yes, he was admittingly attractive, tall, muscular... and those eyes. The eyes that could shatter glass. No. It was what was behind the eyes. The hunger for blood and conquest. A shudder went down my spine as the image of them boring into mine flashed in my mind. What kind of person could honestly look into those eyes and not turn into putty? Into fleeing prey.

I sighed heavily, letting my body fall onto the bed.

I would not call myself a weak person. Maybe in my younger days I was timid and shy, but after years of harsh training and coaching myself, I can honestly say I am comfortable with myself and my abilities.

I am a Huyuga.

My mind hung onto the last thought stubbornly. Reaching up, I threw my headdress onto the desk next to the head of the bed. I would definitely need a shower and a steeled resolve before I could face him again. I will not let this beat me. I was hired into the job, knowing I was in an elite clan and with powerful abilities. Did he know of my byakugan? He must know of my clan at the least. Even then, he shows no fear. No slight sign of appreciation of my own abilities. He simply made me into a shaking, scared girl, probably not even trying.

This is a demon I'm dealing with.

I sunk into my covers, reaching over to turn the alarm to six am, enough time to shower and ready to awake the young master by seven. I sighed one last time, reaching up to let my fingers slide against the still tickling grains on the back of my neck. I wondered if they could withstand water and harsh scrubbing. I'll find out in the morning.

oOo

I was awakened from my meditation by a warm flutter of my own chakra. My teal eyes sliding open, I grimaced. I knew I shouldn't have placed my grains on that woman. I shook away the uneasy feeling it gave me, like the feeling of fingertips against my body. She must be doing something to them.

I rolled onto my right, staring blankly to the wall. The nights were usually lonely. Especially when I wasn't meditating. The meditation was almost like dreaming. My mind would wander and I could barely remember where it went before needing to wake for the morning.

I hated waking from them. I hated reality.

Being told by your own blood you were a mistake and a monster. Heh. What do they know. They don't know what it's like to have to control yourself every moment of every day. They don't know what its like to have a voice in your mind telling you to rip them all apart and bathe in their blood. They have no idea how lucky they are that I haven't killed them by now. My sister. My brother. My father.

I've only actually slept a few times. Those times I remember waking in piles of bodies, completely unaware where I was and why it smelled so terrible. I later realized I should never sleep again.

What's the point of this existence?

I still haven't found it yet. My driving force. I'm hoping that if I stay alive long enough, maybe I will find it. The reason I don't let the demon take over and then rip myself apart.

My eyes shifted to the clock. I had been lost in my conscious thoughts for hours now. Only three hours left til I had to rise and begin my daily routine of paperwork and political issues. Being the son of the kazekage was definitely not the life I wanted. But then again, who even knows what I want.

That girl would be in my room again. Coming to wake me with those fearful, weary eyes.

I lost myself in thought again for the remainder of the night, giving up hope of any more meditation.

oOo

My body felt heavy as I stretched and reached over to turn the alarm off. I felt like I haven't slept at all. Standing on wobbly, sleepy legs, I went to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

As hard as I tried, I could not scrub the sand from my neck. I know I shouldn't have tried, being as the master himself placed them there, but they were just so uncomfortable and unnerving.

I changed into a new uniform, the same look as I had just worn, slipping on my heels and checking myself in the mirror before sitting back on my bed again.

Here we go.

I told myself I was just caught off guard by being in his aura for the first time in such an enclosed area. I was ready now. I will not let those eyes tear me down again, not when I have worked so hard to become the person I am today. I've never heard of him killing one of his maids. The information I've gathered, they've all quit on their own accord. So as long as I don't quit, I can will myself through this.

I left my room, locking it behind myself and placing the key in the small pocket of my apron before taking long meaningful strides towards the masters door.

My knuckles hesitated before reaching his large door.

My mind began to swirl of doubts and of possibilities behind the door. What if it was covered in blood? What if he was in a bad mood? What if he slept naked?

Okay, that last thought was a little ridiculous, but this was the intimate, personal space of a man. It did feel a little embarrassing and intrusive for myself to simply walk in.

With an audible gulp, I let my fist lightly rap at his door. There was no answer. I waited roughly a minute before grabbing the handle and turning it with a soft push.

"Gaara-sama. I am here to wake you."

I gently slid into the room, letting the door shut behind myself when my eyes slid up to his bed. He lay in it in a recling position, the covers themselves fully tucked and made with only the wrinkles around his body to disturb them. His eyes were already on me. Arms crossed behind his head, he wore the same black shirt and pants he wore last night, suggesting he hadn't even slept. I kept his gaze before taking several steps forward, now just two feet from the end of the bed.

His hair was red.

I had hardly even noticed it yesterday, unable to tear my eyes away from anything other than his seafoam eyes or the floor.

I let my eyes arch over each spike of his blood red hair, sketching it in my mind until they found his forehead.

There, above his right eye, the kanji for "love" etched in a dark scab into his pale flesh. I questioned it momentarily before my eyes were drawn to his black-rimmed gems.

They didn't seem to hold any violence or hostility this time, his eyes. He stared unblinking for several moments before bunching his legs to sit upright. My eyes slid down to his lips, now seemingly quirked in what appeared to be a smirk, barely able to be seen by the human eye.

Was he... amused? I checked his aura momentarily and found it to be slightly overwhelming, but nothing to show any emotions or intentions, definitely nothing close to the suffocating presence I felt yesterday.

He's just a man, I told myself, and barely one at that. Eighteen years old. Even if his presence could choke the air from your lungs, here he was, almost smiling. There's no need to be afraid. At least, not at this moment. Maybe he was vulnerable from sleep. Too hazy to squeeze the confidence from myself that I had gained in the morning.

I tapped my heel a little, becoming impatient with the lack of movement he was giving. Glancing up to the clock, I noticed several moments had gone by and he was needed at the kage office in only four minutes.

I let my eyes show a little irritation as they slid back to his figure, still sitting on his bed. Surely he understood his duties and realized it was completely unbecoming to show up late.

"Gaara-sam-"

"Huyuga."

His rough voice commanded my own to falter and I let my lips clamp shut as he caught my eye with a sparkle in his own. He stood suddenly, closing the distance between us in a mere blink of an eye and was now looming over me, his shadow thrown over my form and I was forced to tilt my head up to keep his gaze.

I held my breath, refusing to leave his eyes as his aura and smell wafted over my senses, seemingly inches from my face and body. I let my mind pause momentarily at the scent, earthy and musty, a sensual mixture of a man but a small hint of spice, his chakra that seemingly cloaked his being.

His eyes still appearing passive, held mine for a moment before sliding down my cheek, chin, then rested on my throat.

My mind buzzed with images of his sand coming to clamp over my neck and steal the life from me, but I mentally shook it away.

His smirk drew back down into the hard line he seemed to love.

I deliberately made my breathing even, refusing my heart to beat faster and retain my composure, even as his stare lasted longer than I was comfortable with.

His eyes came back up to my own and then squinted a bit when his lips opened.

"Don't touch the sand."

I had no choice but to watch his pale lips form each word as he spoke, his distance leaving no room not to notice.

My arm twitched, subconsciously trying to reach the sand he had just spoke of when suddenly there was a whirl of chakra and wind whipping through my hair.

I blinked quickly to let my mind catch up to the fact that he was gone.

oOo

Well, there's chapter two :3

Hopefully it's not going at too slow of a pace, but I believe these first couple encounters allow the characters to feel each other out and really understand the basis of their personalities.

Plus tension. Lots of tension!

\- Ch 2 Fin -


	3. Confusing the demon

Dance with the Demon CH 3

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

I'd like to thank Gabbie for helping me with some of this chapter in its wording and overall feel! :3

oOo

I could feel her walking towards my room, to wake me for the coming day, the sand from the back of her neck sending me my own chakra signal. Little did she know, she was the reason I haven't slept. Her touching and scrubbing of my sand. Every little sensation transmitting back to me in a way I couldn't stand. It's all I could do to think of something other than the sensations I was feeling. I need to do something.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft swallow outside the door before I could feel her aura wafting to me.

Not bothering to lift myself from my current position, I let her knock and wait in silence until she slid my door open. What a reckless girl. Not even waiting for her master's approval before entering his room. A servant should be more submissive, maybe she needed to be taught how a good submissive acts...

"Gaara-sama" she started, as she walked into the room with dainty steps. "I am here to wake you."

I watched her as she eyed me, taking quiet steps into the room.

I let my eyes wander down her form, noticing her stance and breathing were more calm than it had been the day before. Coming back up to her face, I noticed her eyes were wavering over me as well. They slid down into mine and I let my mouth pull into a smirk at the corners.

The little lamb was becoming braver.

Moving into a sitting position, I saw her eyes wander down to my mouth and saw the gears turning in her mind. I was curious as to if she would take my expression in a fearful or curious way. She stared for several more moments before I heard a light tapping on the floor. Her eyes went to my clock and when they came back they showed irritation.

Irritation? I'm the master, I've done nothing wrong and yet she becomes irritated with me… I could feel a hinge snap, my smirk fading as I let my emotions hide themselves into a mask of detachment.

Inwardly, my inhibition seemed to go lack. I wanted to take her by her arms and pin her against the wall. She dare challenge me?

Yet before I could stop myself, I was looming over her small frame. Instead of cowering in my presence, her pointed chin rose to keep the hold of our eyes, her legs locked firm. A growl began to rise in my throat when It was suddenly hushed by an assault of my senses.

Coconut.

It caught me off guard.

Obviously her shampoo. The smell of coconut wafted into my nose and bit back the urge to grab a handful of her hair in frustration. I let my eyes wander down from hers into said hair, then remembered the certain pieces of my chakra I had left on her. I glared at her pale neck, letting the smirk fall flat into a solid hard line. A twinge ran through my spine at remembering the feel it gave me when she touched it. The feeling of fingers on my body. A sudden picture came to my mind of her thin dainty fingers running along my skin. I needed to leave this room. Needed to leave before I did something rash. Something hot was growing inside me and I feared her blood would be staining the floors before I could comprehend what I'd done.

"Don't touch the sand."

I let my words linger a moment as I began to call my sand. Engulfing myself in the mass, I vanished from the dark room.

oOo

I arrived alone in the council room next to the kazekage's office. I took a few calming breaths before opening my eyes to the darkness. My stomach was still burning. My brows furrowed in confusion. I had felt calm enough, no longer overtaken by the demon. Why was it still hot?

I looked down and was caught completely by surprise to see a bulge.

My eyes widened. What... what was this... why is my body reacting like this?

I tore my eyes away and ground my teeth together.

Disgusting.

How did my anger and wish for dominance translate into this... I'd never felt anything like this before slaughtering those who'd made my blood boil like she just had. I had wanted to make her weak. I'd wanted to control her and make her fear me. Those eyes... Those eyes that stood against me. She tried to command me.

I began pacing in front of my desk.

I glared down at my pants. Was my body betraying me? I shook the thought away. Turning to my desk, I sat down behind the papers that were piled in the center. Deciding to forget the world, I focused on the mind-numbing tasks ahead of me instead of the strain in my groin. I began shifting in my seat as the stiffened flesh showed me just how long of a day I was in for.

oOo

My heart was fluttering. I was frozen to the spot he had left me in his dark room. His voice echoing in my mind. How close he was. His smell. His lips. I shook violently, trying to rid myself of the blush that began to form over my cheeks. Why did he suddenly stand so close to me? Why did it feel like I did something wrong?

He was mad about me touching the sand.

That must be it. But why did it seem like more? His eyes were passive, soft almost. But his body language suggested he was hiding rage behind that mask.

I wrapped my arms around myself. Why did he make me tremble like this? It wasn't fear... I'm not sure what it was. Excitement? Worry? Agitation?

I turn with a quicken paced, I want to badly leave this empty room in favor of my safe haven. Maybe I just need to eat something. Maybe I just need more sleep. I left with a soft click of the door and strode down the halls to what looked like a kitchen. I really need someone to tell me what I'm supposed to be doing around here besides getting shaken up by the kazekage's son.

oOo

\- two months ago -

"Hinata, you are weak."

My father's impassive stare boring into me as I fell to the floor. Even after all these years, he still can't see how far I've come. I'm still a failure to him.

I pulled myself up with my elbows, wiping the sweat from my bangs before pushing to my legs.

"Father... we have been sparring for nearly six hours... May I have a res-"

"Failure.."

I winced like his words had slapped me in the face.

"How am I supposed to depend on you to become the leader of our clan when all you do is rest?!"

I hung my head. Father always hated me. Nothing I did was ever good enough. I caught sight of Hinabi from the side of the room. Her gentle smile churned my stomach. Even though I loved her, I hated her. She was born a genius. Father always praised her and her natural ability.

Before I could bring my focus back to my father, a palm connected with my stomach, causing me to jolt off the ground and fly back into the wall. I watch the blood leave my mouth and stain the floor beneath me. I fall into a heap onto the hardwood. Clutching my sides, I lay still and focused on breathing, shutting my eyes tightly. For a moment, I just wanted to die.

His scoff makes my eyes open.

"Pathetic. Go to your room, Hinata. It's Hinabi's time now."

oOo

That night, I lay awake in my room in the Huyuga compound, staring at the ceiling. No. I refuse to let my thoughts stray to taking my own life. I was stronger than that! Even if my father hated me, I couldn't hate myself.

With a heavy sigh, I try to relieve the growing pressure within my heart.

oOo

-I'm going to go ahead and stop there for now.-

There will be more to the flashbacks that will reveal how Hinata came to be in her situation in later chapters.

Hopefully it will all come together as I envision it!

Thanks for stickin' with me

\- CH 3 Fin -


	4. Wanting the demon

Dance with the Demon CH 4

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

oOo

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, damp from a fresh shower. The cooks had given me a small breakfast before shooing me away like a pesky gnat. It seemed like I wouldn't be making any friends in this place, not like any of the staff seemed younger than their mid thirties. I tilted my head over to the clock on the wall; Ten A.M. Sighing, I roll on my side to face the barren wall. What _was_ I supposed to be doing? Usually, I'd treat this as a mission. I'd be given the tasks to complete, a deadline, and expectations of my performance.

I haven't been given any of these in this case.

A memory made me shudder and I shook my head to send it away. I had not exactly asked to be given this duty as maid. But, that was all in the past. I bit my lip at the memory of the Huyuga compound and my old life.

Things can't go back to how they were.

A sudden tingle made me jump. My body froze as I realized it was coming from the back of my neck. Reaching up, I couldn't stop myself from pressing my fingers to the now itching sand. He…. He was summoning me. To where?

Sitting up, I glanced around my room, expecting some sort of sign as to where I should be going. The only place I really knew of in the Kazekage tower was _his_ room. But he should still be occupied with the busywork of politics.

The sand grew feverish against my skin, making hasty circles. Jumping to my feet, I began pulling on my maid uniform and ran a brush through my wet strands once more before slipping on heels. Hopefully he wouldn't mind my looking like a cat left out in the rain.

I quickly made for the door, shutting the light off and locking it behind me before slipping the key into the apron pocket.

Hopefully for the sake of my neck, he would be in his room.

As I made my way down the halls, my mind was swimming with anticipation. What could he possibly want from me? Is he finally giving me actual tasks to complete? Before I realized, I stood in front of his massive door, sand still stinging against my skin.

I straightened myself before bringing my hand up to knock.

"Enter."

His voice came clipped and husky through the silence, stilling my wrist mid-knock.

I bit back a blush and took the knob in my hand, almost stumbling to pull it open with nervous fingers. The tingling finally subsided as I took small steps into his room, letting my eyes find his form sitting on silken sheets.

"Gaara-sama, you requested my presence?"

oOo

I glanced up at the clock, pausing in the tedious documents strewn about the desk. It had been nearly three hours from the _incident_ with the Huyuga woman. Somewhere in that time my annoying problem had admitted defeat and lay limp in my lap.

I'd sooner cut it off than deal with it _personally._ After all, It wasn't my will to call it to stiffen. The thought of it made my teeth clench. Even though it was of my own flesh, the fact that I did not have control over it infuriated me to no end.

I was a man of control.

The ache in my stomach shook me from my thoughts. I rose from my chair to pace around the large mahogany desk and to the door. The knob turned suddenly and a blonde head poked in with a startled smile.

"Gaara! We were just coming to call you for your meal."

Her smile became warmer and more gentle as she eyed me.

"I was worried you had been buried alive under all those documents forced upon you!"

She chuckled lightly then widened the gap to reveal a man clad in all black, purple markings strewn about his face. He was more cautious of me than my sister, simply lifting a few fingers in a mock salute and a casual 'yo'. He had been distant for good reason. On previous missions, Kankuro would often bear witness to my relentless slaughter of the enemy ninja I encountered. I had never flinched at the order to take a life and doing so in front of my sibling hadn't phased me whatsoever. Temari had also born witness to such brutality, but she had always been more partial to me than my elder brother, seeing me more as a victim to the demon than one myself.

Not to mention, she was the only one I had ever opened up to.

oOo

-Two months ago, the night of a full moon-

I sat on the rooftop of the kage tower, one knee drawn up to rest my arm on. I pointed my chin upwards, eyes closed, bathing in the light of the moon that penetrated my being. I could feel it in my skin. On nights like this- nights of the full moon- I could do nothing more than fall victim to it and how it roused the demon in my body.

I used to cry on these nights when I was younger, feel overwhelmed by the helplessness that overtook me that stifled my control.

I lifted my eyes open at the feel of a body crouching next to mine.

"Brother..."

Her voice soft with concern and the warmth I believe my late mother must have had.

Temari reached out an arm to console me with, only to stiffen and pull it back to her side. I was a monster after all. She hadn't physically touched me since we were children, and she had learned the hard way that I was not one to be touched. No one had touched me since I murdered a classmate when I was six years old.

Her eyes met mine with a look of concern. She always seemed to care about me for reasons I couldn't comprehend.

I softly shook my head, turning back to the glowing sky. "It's a full moon." I let my words linger in the air. She fully knew the implications of such a night.

The full moon was when I was at my weakest. I would have to fight for control over myself, lest the demon overpower my body and reap havoc on the entire village.

I steeled my expression behind a mask then. I hated anyone seeing me in such a vulnerable state.

I wish I was born different. Normal.

I used to give in to the hate of the world. I used to accept the fact that I was a demon and let myself be drawn by impulses to destroy and kill. After all, my own father was the one to put the demon inside of me, his own flesh.

Now it only saddened me and showed how weak I truly was to let myself be taken by such desires that weren't my own.

With careful deliberation, I angled my body to face her.

"Temari..."

She eyed me curiously, slightly unnerved by my sudden movement.

"I... I don't want to be a monster."

I watched as her expression paled, eyes widening in the realization that my words were difficult for me to admit.

I averted my gaze back to the moon before continuing. "I don't want to kill anymore."

No, there was no joyous proclamation. No, there was no hugging, no exchange of sibling love, but slowly building trust. She understood that I was confiding in her and ever since that night, an unspoken bond began to form between us.

I hadn't opened up since, but there was never any tension between us anymore and she had always tried to smile at me in a warming way.

oOo

I opened the door to the large dining hall, the hardwood table stretching the length of the innumerable windows to the left. At the head of the table sat my meal. It was a daily ritual that I alone indulged.

Pulling out my chair, I silently sat and sipped at the iced tea that had been freshly brewed minutes before. I ran my tongue along my lower lip in preparation of my meal when the sound of male voices echoed through the room.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Who?"

"Hinata."

Who is Hinata? I mumbled to myself slightly disinterested, slicing into my scrambled eggs and bringing a small portion to my mouth. It was rare for someone new to be in the village since all the citizens seemed to know each other.

"Who is that?" A male said to his company.

"You know, Gaara-sama's new wench. The one with the long black hair and pale eyes."

I quirked an eyebrow.

Hinata? Had that been the name of the Huyuga woman who was forced into my company? My mind suddenly began to wander back to the previous encounter, recalling in detail what had transpired.

I began to feel my stomach churn at the sudden images coming to my mind. How her eyes held mine. How I had wanted to overpower and own her.

"No." I growled out, feeling myself pulse at the returning desires.

"What's so interesting about her? She's just another servant. Plus she's _Gaara's._ She will probably be gone within the week."

My anger flared dangerously at the man's words, causing my fists to clench and my nails dig into my palms around the utensils. How dare he speak so freely of myself and my business. Before I could rise from my chair and kill the man, his words suddenly resonated with me.

He was right. She's just a woman. Just like all the other maids.

But no other woman had made me harden like that.

Then again, my life had always been an endless cycle of hatred, murder, and self loathing. I'd never even had time to think about my sexuality and desires as such.

The only other time I could recall a woman causing my flesh to stiffen was when I was being fitted for a suit by my tailor, and she had accidentally brushed me, causing an immediate physical reaction. But even then, It was a reaction brought on by a physical touch which was completely understandable, and it had only lasted moments before becoming flack again.

I've also had the occasional morning reactions, which would easily die down in the shower with no further thought.

But this. This had been a mental occurrence while completely conscious.

My brows furrowed in thought. Suddenly noticing my hands still clenched around the silverware and my meal becoming cold, I pulled myself from my mind and back into reality. The men's voices were no longer to be heard. I had long drowned them out and found myself regretting not hearing the end of the conversation.

Finishing in haste, I stood upright from my chair with resolve.

I have to see Hinata.

oOo

"Gaara-sama, you requested my presence?"

My voice was surprisingly calm. I let my chin point high, deceiving myself into a sense of false confidence that he seemed to take notice of. My eyes locked with his and I made sure to hold my stance firm.

His eyes narrowed on mine dangerously.

My nerves pricked along my spine but I fought them down.

Something in the air changed, becoming stifling. His eyes flickered for a moment, suddenly becoming a deeper shade of turquoise. His face seemingly made of stone with his lips pressed firmly together. His posture stiffened and he noticeably became more rigid. The silence was then penetrated.

"Know your place."

His voice came hoarse and heavy in the stagnant air. My eyes widened and my lips parted to speak but my attempt was suddenly stopped.

My body was suddenly slammed back into a hard solid surface. A yelp left my lips as a sharp pain shot down my spine.

Strong hands gripped my shoulders firmly in place and my heart began beating frantically. My eyes shot up to his face now inches from mine, his lips pulled back and teeth bared in a feral display. His aura crackled around my body, plunging me into a fight-or-flight mode. I struggled against him but his hands held fast, a low growl leaving his throat as he glared into me.

All traces of my confidence quickly changed to the feeling of trapped prey.

I writhed in his hold, my eyes darting desperately to the door next to me, my aura clouded in terror and desperation.

A sudden chuckle drew my eyes back to his face. He then leaned forward, dangerously close to my throat, flicking the damp hair behind my shoulder before I felt his breath suddenly on my ear.

"You cannot escape, Hinata. You're mine."

His words came soft against my skin, almost a whisper, his warm breath bellowing against my flesh. I shivered at his words. The way my name sounded leaving his mouth made my heart pound harder, my face flush, and my lips part slightly. I felt hot. My chest was suddenly aching and burning. He said… I was his. I started to tremble underneath him, turning my head to the side away from his breath.

Something wet suddenly slid against the sensitive skin of my neck. A startled huff left my throat before turning into a whimper when I felt the sharp pang of teeth clenching down. I slammed my eyes shut and bit my lip to hush the cry in my throat that desperately wanted to continue.

I felt his grip on me go limp and I reached up to push him away when one strong hand pinned both my wrists together.

He leaned back from my neck to hold my wrists against the wall above my head, glaring down at me, his pink tongue slipping from his mouth to drag along his top lip slowly.

His eyes were fiery. They burned into me as they drug down my body slowly, then came back to hold mine.

No matter how hard I had fought to be strong, he was making me weak. My legs trembled and threatened to buckle. My mind swam in circles.

He said I was his.

It sounded possessive. It sounded sultry.

My fear took a different shape. It was no longer fear of the man in front of me, it was the fear of how he was making my body react. He was making it want him. I was growing hot for him, my face flushing and my heart now hammering in excitement and anticipation.

He let my wrists go but his eyes never left mine. I left them against the wall where he had held them and the edge of his lips twitched up in a small smirk.

He drew closer to me. His chest was lightly pressed against mine and he let a leg slide in between my own, planting his hands on either side of my head around my still raised arms. I felt myself arching out to press my body against his solid, strong form. He pushed forward against mine, pressing me into the wall.

I could clearly feel his pulsing erection against my hip.

I drew my chin up to meet his face which was hovering over mine. I wanted him.I needed him. My body was tingling and burning and screaming for him to touch me.

His hand suddenly tangled in my hair, yanking my head back, exposing the length of my neck and he quickly bent down to devour me. I shut my eyes at the sensations I was given, his tongue, teeth and lips feverishly exploring my sensitive skin.

His wet tongue ran up the length of my pulse and I let a loud gasp fill the empty room.

My vision went white.

Suddenly my knees gave out from under me. My body went limp. I started to fall, but his knee caught my descent and his arms came to steady my trembling body.

I soaked his pant leg.

Euphoria overwhelmed me and I fought to keep my breath as it came out in rags. He had pushed me to my edge. He made my body overheat. He had made me come.

oOo

-Ch 4 Fin-

Heh…. Don't be too mad at me ending it there!

Hope you enjoyed~


	5. Worrying the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 5

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

I might go back and edit some of this later, I didn't have that much time today but I really wanted to write this!

Leave a comment or message me of how I'm doing! I'd love to hear from you :3

oOo

Summoning my sand around me, I was swept away from the dinner hall to re emerge next to my neatly made bed. Glancing at the clock once, I noted I had about twenty five minutes left of my meal break before my bothersome siblings would come looking for me.

Plenty of time to test my theory.

Letting myself land on my bed, I began to manipulate my chakra, drawing it in imaginary circles to react with that of the sand halfway across the tower. My lips tugged up at the corners. I wonder if the sudden sensation would scare her. I wonder what she is doing at the current moment.

Moments later, the familiar aggravating feeling came to me, the one that told me she was stroking the particles with her fingers. I bit back a shudder and decided to focus more of the things I had in store. I would test this theory. I shall solve this puzzle.

After several minutes of anticipation, her aura flows through from the other side of my door. A small huff of amusement left my throat as I could feel her trying to control her nerves.

I must have really shaken her up last night.

"Enter"

My voice came out gruff and I could feel how it surprised her.

With a gentle swing of the door, she lightly strode in to stop halfway through the room. She straightened her back and glanced up and down my form before her voice came.

My ears hadn't heard her words.

My eyes were far too focused on her body. Her skin was lightly misted and carried the fragrance of freshly scented soap. Her hair, damp and clinging to her shoulders and chest in a way that made my eyes trail along them. The smell of coconut wafted through the room to cause me to inhale deeply through my nose.

Then I noticed her body _language_.

Chin raised, sturdy stance, and eyes locked on mine almost defiantly.

She wreaked of power. Her nerves became calm and I could feel her chakra seeping into me. For the first time since I met her, I appreciated the strength she held captive. Somewhere inside her was power I hadn't known she had.

My awe then turned to fury as I felt her aura pushing mine back. My mood took spirals in several different directions. She was trying to control me. Again.

I felt my eyes narrow on hers as my mind asked silent questions. Why does she keep trying to overpower me? Why am I just now noticing the strength she is capable of? Why does the challenge excite me.

I stiffened my posture when I felt the flesh in between my hips begin to pulse slightly.

It only spurred my fury.

"Know your place."

Before she could speak, I lept forward, using my chakra to separate the distance between us in the blink of an eye. Before my mind had time to comprehend, I was shoving her into the wall next to the large wooden door.

I could feel her skin grow hot under my hands that clenched tightly around her shoulders. She impacted the surface hard, letting out a pained noise that only served to make my member throb harder.

I bent my head down to her level with a snarl and let my lips slide back to bear my canines. I felt like an animal. My body and mind were overtaken by the urge to dominate this woman. This woman who made my body betray me.

Her pale violet eyes slid up to mine and I felt her fear rise dramatically as she scanned my face, and she began to squirm in my hands. The motion sent chills of pleasure through me and I fought to keep my face from showing how I was affected. I growled low, hardening my eyes into hers and hers widened in fright.

She tried to wrench free.

Panic overcame her scent and she tried desperately to slip out of my firm grip.

Something occurred to me. I didn't want her to leave. My plan of testing her had backfired into me being the one to lose control. I was losing myself to the animal inside. Maybe even the demon.

A harsh laugh slid past my lips and she jerked her head back to me at the sound.

Maybe I like losing myself to her. Maybe I wanted to.

I took action upon my thoughts, drawing myself in closer to her smell. I wanted to know what her skin smelled like up close. It teased my nose with small hints and I found I was growing curious.

Her hair was strewn about her neck and with the flick of my wrist I slung it away.

Leaning in closer, I filled my senses with the smell of her fresh skin, stopping at the bottom of her ear and let I my breath engulf it. I let the words flow naturally off my tongue.

"You cannot escape, Hinata." the sides of my lips turned up at remembering her first name. "You're mine."

I could feel her begin to shiver under my hands, her heart beat loud in my ears and her aura became mudded in different emotions that wafted over me.

One in particular caused an immediate bodily reaction within me.

Arousal.

She turned her head away to the side, hanging it slightly to expose the porcelain skin of her neck fully. It was almost an invitation.

I took the bait.

Licking my lips, my lips ached to know how such beautiful skin tasted. My mouth salivated. I bent downward with my shoulders to reach her skin, my tongue slipping from my lips. I connected with skin. She tasted good.

I couldn't stop myself.

I dragged my tongue against her skin slowly upwards.

It was cold.

I could feel her skin goosebump under my hot tongue and I went even slower, savoring her taste.

She let out a sound that resulted in my teeth sinking into her delicate flesh. I wanted to bite hard. I wanted to mark her.

She whimpered.

The sounds drove my mind into a disorganized frenzy. It began screaming at me, telling me all the the sounds I wanted to make come from her. All the things I wanted to do to her. I tried to collect them to figure out my next plan of action when I felt her hands on my chest.

Before I could collect my thoughts, my hand shot down to catch her wrists and I pinned them above her head. Whatever I decided to do to her, it was going to be my way.

I felt my control come back and seeing her in the state of submission I had forced upon her made my groin strain against my pants to the point where it was painful.

This is the piece I needed. Control. I had control over her and her body. I licked my lips as a predator who was watching its prey, keeping hold of her eyes. I had her cornered.

I broke the contact to let my eyes sweep down her form. I was the one who made her chest heave. I made her legs tremble. I made her knees weak. They slid back up to her slightly flushed face and locked her eyes again. She knows it, too.

Her stare glazed over as I watched her turn in on herself mentally. I let go of her and let my arms come back to my side. Noticing how her arms still pressed themselves against the wall, I smirked victoriously. She was a willing participant in whatever this was between them.

Feeling confident with myself, I stepped close to her, barricading her in with my arms and pushing against her full chest with my own, one leg sliding in between hers dangerously close to her warm center. I stifled a moan when I felt her suddenly arch against me, pushing every curve of her body against mine. My erection reacted strongly, pulsing and straining against her hip at the heat of her body.

Her face came up to face mine and she stared into my eyes intimately with hers half lidded. There was a vulnerability in them that made a shiver go down my spine. Her face was fully flushed in a pink tint, her soft lips slightly parted open and her lavender eyes looking dazed.

It looked like she wanted to kiss me.

My innards roared at the thought, wanting no part of such an intimate and loving gesture. No. This is not love, this is war.

My hand reached down to the ends of her hair, twisting my fingers into the soft locks. I tugged downwards forcefully, causing her head to tilt back almost in a painful looking way. I bent down to her soft flesh to taste it once more. I let my lips brush over her before adding my tongue then added a few soft bites in random places. I stopped when I felt a vein straining out gently from her skin, the feeling of her pulse thumping in it rapidly.

I started to trail my tongue along it slowly before pushing harder into it, trailing all the way up along it to meet her chin.

She then let out a very loud huff of breath that was laced with heavy moan.

I felt her entire body tremble violently before going completely limp.

She fell down against my leg and I caught her before she collapsed.

I stared at her face in curious wonderment as I felt my pant leg become soaked down to my skin.

Did I just kill her?

oOo

The next thing I remembered, I was placed horizontally onto a surface I could only assume must be a cloud. My head was still swimming and my body felt light and tingly. I couldn't help but smile as a beautifully serene feeling was blanketing my being. I kept my eyes closed, too dazed and comfortable to try to understand what was happening. I pulled my hands from under covers slowly, laying them over my thighs above the barrier. Silk. I felt like I was wrapped in silk and I smiled again to myself before rolling over on my right side.

I crinkled my brows as I heard the sound of a faucet turning followed by water.

Where even am I?

I decided I would just ignore it and embrace the sleep that was threatening to take over until I heard a door open. My eyes shot open and the sight they took in was nothing less than astonishing.

There he stood, steam flowing off his skin in waves, damp hair drooping and dripping onto a pale…. bare…. smooth… chest.

I heard myself gulp.

Only a red towel dared to impede the rest of his body from my eyes, wrapped tightly just under his defined abs and jutted hips.

My eyes ran up and down his chiseled stomach before tracing the curves of his strong arms to his shoulders and collarbone.

I barely managed to drag my stare off his naked body before catching his heated gaze. His eyes were hard and bore into mine, his brows drawn down in a way that made him look angry but confused.

"Huyuga, are you conscious?"

His lips moves slowly at his question, almost careful as they left his throat.

I almost wanted to laugh. Why was he so confused? Why was he staring at me like that? Was that, worry?! Here I am, bubbling with happiness and ready to fall asleep with a smile and he gives me that look.

Wait.

I sat up suddenly, my eyes darting around frantically at my surroundings.

This was _his_ bed! A small gasp left my lips and I yanked the covers from my legs to jump from the bed. Before I could throw my legs over, I felt strong hands on my thighs, holding them down effectively.

My eyes shot up to him now sitting on the bed next to me and they grew wide. He put me in his bed? He was stopping me from leaving?!

Images of what had happened between us suddenly flashed through my mind. How could I have forgotten what we had done together? My cheeks flushed and my hands shot up to my throat. My fingers were met with the feeling of several soft indents in my skin in several places.

"You fell unconscious…. I think maybe you were... asleep."

His words caught my attention and I looked up to meet his eyes which had been rested on me for several minutes.

His hand suddenly left my thigh and he stood and began walking to his large closet.

"Stay there. Go to sleep and I will return in the morning…"

Before I could interject, he returned from the closet fully dressed then vanished into a swirl of sand.

I was left alone with the darkness and my thoughts until eventually I fell asleep.

oOo

-Twelve years ago, Suna kindergarten-

Everyone hates me.

I sat in my desk at the corner of the classroom, arms crossed over my tiny frame.

The bell rang finally. I sat up quickly and ran to my cubbyhole with my tiny bookbag and stuffed teddybear. I was convinced he was the the only who didn't hate me.

"Hey, that's mine!"

A tiny voice screeched in my ear, yanking my teddybear away from my reach suddenly. I turned towards the boy who was now clutching Mr. Momo.

"Give him back." I hissed, reaching to grab one of his legs desperately.

"No, he's mine!" The little boy yelled back, shoving me to the ground.

My teal eyes started to water and my tiny fists clenched. "You're lying! My mommie gave him to me when I was born!" I growled out, pushing myself to my feet to lunge at the boy.

"No _you're_ lying." He scoffed. "You're mommie couldn't give it to you cuz she's dead!"

A twinge of pain shot to my heart and I clutched at the fabric over it tightly.

"Don't say that!" I cried.

"Yea," he continued, "and she wouldn't give it to you anyway because you're a _monster_ and she hated you!"

He smirked confidently and pointed a finger at me. "My daddy told me that _you_ killed your mommie!"

Tears spilled over the rims of my eyes. I fell to my knees with choking sobs that rocked my body. No. No. Mommie had loved me. She gave me Momo to show that she loved me. She died by accident…. Right? Doubt crept into my mind and I bit my lip. No one ever told me how she died, they just said it was an accident.

I looked up to see the boy grinning at me and laughing.

Then he pulled on Momo's head, ripping it in half and the stuffing began to spill out onto the floor.

I saw red.

The next thing I could remember was the teacher prying me off of the boy, his neck covered in sand and his eyes wide and frozen open.

That was the first time I had knowingly taken a life.

I was a monster and even my own mother hated me.

Twelve years later and I was still convinced my mother must have hated me.

oOo

I sat on the tiled of the roof, one leg bent to rest my elbow on as my usual perch. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the confusion and doubt that crept in. When I saw Hinata go limp, somehow I had convinced myself that I had killed her. I believed the wetness seeping onto my leg was blood and her lifeless body was proof that her soul had left her body.

I tilted my head to take in moonlight.

I had taken her to my bed and tucked her in after seeing how her chest gently heaved with life, but I was still somewhat denial. I went to the bathroom and undressed, staring at my leg expecting to see blood but there was none. I proceeded to try to clear my head with a long steamy shower and only managed to tear myself out when I heard a soft cooing from the room. I brushed my teeth quickly, twisted a towel around my waist and then exited the humid room to see beautiful pale eyes opening and running along my appearance.

My brows furrowed in contemplative thought. Why were her eyes so wide? Is she ok? I felt oddly protective over her well being but chalked it up to the claim I had taken over her. I had marked her and now she was mine. It was an odd feeling. It's been so long since I've had something that I called my own and wanted to safeguard. I glared at her hard, still trying to figure out what was wrong with her when she suddenly shot up straight and began looking around frantically.

She flipped off the covers but I quickly shot to the bed to keep her from leaving. I just wanted her to rest. I wanted her to bury herself in my covers and stay alive.

I noticed my hand lingered on her thigh longer than needed and pulled it away, scoffing at myself for worrying over this woman. I needed to leave.

I went to the closet and dressed as quickly as possible, saying a few words of farewell and warning her not to leave before engulfing myself in my sand, leaving the room and the woman to be alone.

oOo

Well, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry It was mostly stuff that had already been told but I wanted to show how everything affected Gaara and what he was feeling and thinking about it all.

Hopefully you enjoyed it! :3

-CH 5 Fin-


	6. Arousing the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 6

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

Sorry to all that have been anxiously awaiting this chapter; I had a rare day off work and decided to spend it sleeping in, watching movies, and indulging myself in my own fanfiction reading.

I did get some interesting new ideas from the ones I read, and am eager to weave them into this story! Sadly, when the inspiration hit, it was bedtime. Thank you for sticking with me! Here we go.

oOo

The compound was eerily silent. I sat at my desk, my long raven locks tied back into a tight bun as I furrowed my brows at the textbook in front of me. Politics. I let out a sigh, turning the page as my pale eyes began to scan over the heavily worded paragraphs. It couldn't be helped. I am expected to take over the clan when I reach age twenty one, so the elders were sure to supply me with all the technical literature I was to memorize.

After finishing the page, I stuck a place marker in the crease and shut the thick cover. Glancing at the clock, I decided to start getting ready for bed. I rose and entered my personal bathroom and began to unwind my hair, brush my teeth, and glance over myself once before turning to reach the handle.

That's when I heard it.

It sounded muffled, a low thump. I could feel the vibrations minutely under my feet through the floor. My hand hesitated over the knob, a knot forming in my stomach. I couldn't sense any chakra, and I couldn't think of any item that could have fallen suddenly onto the ground.

Whatever it was, I need to see it. I lifted my first two fingers in front of my nose.

My eyes began to strain, but before I could utter my command, the door suddenly flew open.

A hand shot out to grab my wrist and I was yanked forward in a motion that nearly dislocated my shoulder, causing a yelp to leave my throat. My eyes caught sight of a tall figure clad in all black before cloth was tied around my eyes and I was shoved onto the ground face down.

My mind was frantic and I was pushing my body upwards in a desperate attempt to stand. Who was this? Why is this happening?! I foot slammed down on my back, causing my arms to collapse and my breasts pressed into my chest painfully. My breath left my lungs in a huff and I squirmed to get free.

I felt rough hands take my wrists and they hurriedly looped a thick rope around them and pulled them together with a tight knot.

"Hm. And you're supposed to be the next head of the clan."

My breath caught as I recognized the cynical voice.

He pushed his foot under my ribs, kicking forcefully to cause me to roll on my back. I let out a grunt and I squinted my eyes, trying to peer through the fabric to confirm the voice. All I saw was black, but it was suddenly pulled off my head to reveal the pale stony face of the elder man.

Hiashi Hyuga.

I bit my lip, urging the tears that formed in my eyes not to overflow.

"Why f-father? W-what is this?"

My voice came out weak and hurt, my stutter returning in my stunned state. His lip curled up on one side, the only evidence he had heard my question. He leaned forward then, picking up a foot then pressed it to my throat, causing a choking noise to leave. His eyes became cold and distant before his lips finally parted to speak.

My eyes darted to his hand, now reaching to his back to pull forth a kunai.

"I am merely strengthening our clan, Hinata." He began slowly, flicking the weapon in his palm so that the blade angled downward.

"We would much benefit from a leader born with the highest traits known of the Huyuga, not a failure who cannot even surpass her sister several years her junior. Then again, Hinabi is a true prodigy. "

His words hung in the air until the realization hit me. My father wanted Hinabi to succeed him. She couldn't do so if I was the first-born heir and capable to have the job.

He wanted to kill me.

My eyes widened in fear as he stepped forward then kneeled before me. His eyes locked mine and he mouthed something before his hand jerked downward quickly.

"Don't father!"

...

I jerked forward, panting hard, my face and chest covered in a layer of sweat.

It was just the dream again…

The memories of back then seemed to invade my dreams regularly now. I would always have to remind myself that I was safe now. Well, as safe as someone could be alone in a new setting.

I regulated my breathing, my heart rate beginning to slow back to normal and my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I blinked at the clock- It was a little past noon. Gaara should be back to his duties by now. I wonder what he's thinking… I wonder how he feel about what happened..

I inhaled deeply through my nose.

The smell I was engulfed in was pleasant and warm, with a hint of spice. It was his scent. I pulled the covers up to breathe in the smell and gazed around the room. It was so odd. I've stood in this room several times now but this was the first time I got to _experience_ the room. It was large and dark, but felt comfortable. The bed was very soft and the sheets felt like they were made of the most delicate fabric. Only the best for the Kazekage's son, I suppose.

The Kazekage's son.

Oh lord, just earlier today I had fooled around with the son of the most powerful man in the Suna!

I cradled my face in my palms, elbows now rested on my thighs, mind swimming. What am I going to do… Me, a servant, with the most powerful bachelor in this land. Oh kami!

I felt my face inflame when the memories flooded my brain. I wrapped my arms around my mid section and bent forward into the bed, determined to disappear into the silken sheets.

Okay. It couldn't be that bad, I reassured myself, _he_ had done most of the actions. I shut my eyes tightly and sighed. As long as no one know of what had happened, everything should be fine. Besides, I'm sure the kage's son is allowed to do whatever he wants. I'm sure he's fooled around with women before… right?

Why did the thought of him with other women make me feel sick.

The blush spread over my face and down my neck.

I…. Maybe it's because he was my first. He was the first man I had ever been touched by. He's the only person to make me feel like that.

I shook my head violently, trying to rid my complexion of the heat that engulfed me. I shifted my legs and suddenly felt something….sticky. I burrowed my face in my hands once again. Kami. I need to take a shower and change clothes.

Sitting up straight, I stared at the large door at the end of the room. A scene popped into my head, the tall redheaded man emerging from his closet and glancing over me one last time before speaking and disappearing. "Stay there. Go to sleep and I will return in the evening…"

How long did he want me to stay here? Was I expected to stay in this room until he came to see me? Am I not allowed to leave and change? I let out a huff. He can't expect me to stay caged in here with nothing to do. Plus he _must_ know I need a shower after the… events.

I folded my arms over my chest defiantly. I know he's my master, but he can't just lock me up and forbid me from leaving.

I stood and strode to the door, grabbing the handle and twisting to find that it wouldn't budge. I scanned around the door for a locking device- there was none. I pulled again, still no response. My eyes grew wide when I trailed the seems.

It was welded shut with sand.

oOo

I sat at my mahogany desk, elbows bent and hands placed into a steeple, a low growl leaving my throat. What is wrong with me? My spiked locks still dripped from the shower. It was meant to clear my mind but it had failed. It was also meant to solve a certain _problem,_ but the strain in my groin told me it wouldn't be dealt with that easily.

I glared at the papers strewn about in front of my elbows. How can I concentrate after what had happened? After what I'd _done._

I folded my arms behind my head and leaned back into the plush chair, eyes fixated on the boring ceiling. I had pinned her to the wall. My mouth had mapped her skin. I'd left marks on her, then, I told her she was mine.

I let my eyes closed and my mind swirled with the images of earlier. How her face was flushed and how her lips parted. How her body pressed against mine. The sounds she made as I touched her…

The door suddenly slammed open.

I automatically jerked forward out of the chair, catching myself on the desk before I crashed face-first into it. My head snapped up and I glared at the man standing in the door as if my eyes could skewer the painted idiot.

Kankuro flashed a wide grin at me, holding a large box in his hands. His leg was bent to suggest he had _kicked_ the door open…

I bared my canines at him with a hiss. He chuckled lightly and proceeded to the other side of my desk. He gave a hesitant look, but decided to push the papers aside and set it down in front of me anyways.

"Now now, is this any way to thank your brother who is presenting you a gift?" His eyebrow arched slightly and I let my lips slide back into place and sat back in the chair. His shoulders pulled back into a more relaxed pose, and a nervous smile quirked in the corner of his painted mouth.

"Gift?" I growled.

He nodded, taking the lid off the box gently. "I couldn't forget my little brother's birthday, now could I?" I shot him a hard glare before standing and leaning over the table. Great, I'd forgotten this was the day I was born into this wretched world. Now I'd have to try to avoid Temari at all costs.

I peered in, curiosity taking precedence over the annoyance that was building. My eyes drifted over brown swirls of icing, red drawn letters, and largs dipped strawberries that protruded out along the corners. A simple "Happy Birthday" written in cursive in the red piped icing towards the center. I blinked. A cake. He got me a cake. I mentally scoffed, sitting back into my chair.

I hate sweets.

"I see you're busy, I just wanted to give this to you..." He said, dipping his head and turning for the door.

He was about to slip away before I cleared my throat.

"Kankuro… Thank you."

He froze mid step. After several moments, his foot came to the ground and he lifted his hand in the air before closing the door behind him.

I growled and ran a hand through my damp hair, leaning the chair back and sighing. Why did it feel so weird to thank someone- a sibling- for a present? Well at the very least, I didn't want to hurt his feelings I guess. I contemplated throwing it away before looking over to the clock.

Time to get back to signing documents.

…

I was in the middle of a thick document when I felt it. That tingling feeling I despised. What was it?

Oh.

It meant _she_ was touching the grains of sand on her neck. The disturbing feeling that ran across my skin when her fingers pressed against them. Why was she awake? She acted as if she would have slept the entire day away when I had tucked her in. What is she doing? I let out a growl as I stood and decided I would go see what she was doing. My eyes were drawn to the cake on my desk. Hmmm. Maybe instead of throwing it out, I could make her eat it. At least it wouldn't go to waste.

Wait. My brows furrowed with an unsavory thought. I reached down and swiped my finger across the red writing in the center, effectively smearing it beyond recognition. I definitely didn't need to be "congratulated" on the anniversary of my birth by _her._

Picking up the box, I vanished in a cloud of sand that swept me away back to my room.

oOo

Sorry again for taking so long! I have things I want to happen but I don't want to rush them! Don't worry, there are more things still to come ;3

-CH 6 Fin-


	7. Enchanting the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 7

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

oOo

I stood behind the sealed door, glaring angrily and biting my bottom lip. I really can't believe that I've been locked in! I tapped my foot on the wooden floor, trying to think of ways to escape.

Then it hit me. The sand on my neck. It is linked to his chakra, and he had told me the leave it alone. That must mean he can tell when I touch it somehow.

'I'll just mess with it until he's forced to come to the room and demand he let me out' I thought stubbornly. A smile quirked the corners of my lips and my arm raised to touch my fingertips to the grains.

I rubbed lightly against them for a few seconds waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, I became irritated, pressing harder and poking at them. I huffed and considered pushing my chakra against them until a tornado of sand appeared no more than a foot in front of where I stood.

An irritated face emerged, brows knitted together and mouth drawn downward, but my attention shifted to his hands when I noticed they held a box. They settled there for several moments, trying to decipher what was in said box.

Before I could properly inspect, I felt strong fingers grasping my chin and my face was tilted up to meet hard seafoam orbs.

"What is wrong?"

His voice came softer than his expression led to believe it would.

I couldn't help the blush that crossed my cheeks at the feel of his hand and the intensity of his stare. What is wrong, he asked? Well for one…

"Y-you locked me in."

My voice came frail and I tried to clear my throat at the stutter that slipped out. I averted my eyes to the ground, suddenly forgetting the anger I held minutes before.

His hand left my face and I let my eyes slide back up to meet his, noticing his expression had lightened ever so slightly.

"I don't know what was wrong.… You had… nearly collapsed after… " I saw him glance down to my neck then back up to hold eye contact again.

My face burned all the way from my ears to my neck.

He thought something bad happened to me… He thought I was hurt?

My hands came together in front of my apron and I fiddled with my fingers nervously, looking down at my feet. I felt utterly embarrassed and the thought of having to explain what had happened made me want to sink into the floor.

"Anno… I-I'm fine, Gaara-sama." I bent my head forward slightly, trying to make my bangs hide my reddened face.

"Then what happened?"

His voice held an edge of impatience and I tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. I stared down at my thumbs as they wound around each other and made an attempt to further hide my face before deciding what to say.

I internally whimpered. Oh kami, please don't make me say it out loud.

The silence settled in the room until a low growl signaled he was still waiting for my answer.

I shut my eyes and drew in a calming breath before I tried to explain myself.

"Well…. Anno… I-It felt good and anno….. I was…. excited… and my body reacted to the touch….. anno… I had never been… touchedlikethatbefore... anno-"

I could feel myself rambling in an attempt to skirt around the answer and the words began to come out so quickly I couldn't tell if he had understood them or not.

I jumped when I felt something press into my lips, effectively silencing my incoherent babbling with the texture.

My eyes came open to see It was something plump and red.

His strong arm was extended out, pinching a large chocolate covered strawberry in his first two fingers as he pushed it against my lips.

"Open." His deep voice rumbled.

I froze temporarily at the suddenness of his actions and words. I let myself swallow then looked from the strawberry to his face then back.

I parted my lips at his command and he gently pushed the dipped fruit into my mouth, a small quirk appearing at the corner of the hard line of his own.

I bit down onto the fruit and then his arm came back to his side and I straightened to stare at him dumbly with the snack in my mouth. The arm that held the box lifted it so that I could see inside and I was shocked to see a decodent looking cake made of rich chocolate with strawberries places around the corners.

I reached up to pull the remainder of the strawberry from my mouth, chewed slowly and licked my lips as my head tilted to the side in question.

"My brother gave it to me." He began, seeing the confusion in my eyes.

"But I don't like sweets…. Take it."

He held out the box to me and I placed the fruit back to my mouth, using both hands to hold the large cake.

He started to turn away from me and I hurriedly devoured the remainder of the strawberry, clearing my throat to catch him before he disappeared again.

"Gaara-sama, wait!"

His head turned back so his eyes could catch mine, eyes squinted slightly.

"I…. I need to go to my room."

" What for?" Came his quick reply.

I was puzzled. Why was he still trying to keep me in here? Why couldn't I leave?

"Anno… I need to freshen up and change-"

"There is a shower here you may use."

My eyes widened at the implications that I could freely use his personal bathroom.

"Tha-that's not necessary" I felt myself blush for at least the fifth since his return.

"Hinata."

I almost jumped at the hard way my name came from his lips.

The weight of the box suddenly disappeared as it was taken out of my arms by a whip of sand that trailed across the room and sat on the nightstand.

His large build was suddenly hovering over me and I tilted my chin to look up into his pale eyes. His face was stern, but far from hard. It held a quiet softness that I had come to recognize in his features.

He reached out and tucked the hair behind my shoulder, letting his fingers slide through the silky strands, his fingertips ghosting down my shoulder blade as he reached the ends.

My heart began to thump against my chest wildly and I struggled to keep my breathing even when I felt him trail back up to stroke against my neck. His eyes left mine to rest on my pulse and I turned my head to the side to give him complete access.

I couldn't deny the way he controlled me. The way a simple touch could make my heart speed up and my mind slow down. I doubted that I would try to stop any action this man would do to me, especially when his fingers felt like silk and brought goosebumps to my body.

I almost whimpered when he stopped, his warmth leaving my skin cold to the air. I began to straighten back up and noticed he was now looking away into nothingness.

"You… are mine."

I waited for him to continue but I was not surprised that those were the only words that left his lips. He was never one for a lengthy conversation.

I tried to decipher his meaning and piece together how me 'being his' equated into not being able to leave the room. After coming up short, I gave him a pleading look that would hopefully prompt him to explain.

The only response It brought was a glare and surge of chakra as he stood back from me with a step.

"I'll return later."

It became silent as I found myself left alone in his room again.

Sighing, I headed towards the door of his bathroom. freezing before my hand grasped the knob.

He'd never told me what I was supposed to change into afterwards….

oOo

I slammed my head down into my solid desk.

Why was every interaction with her becoming more confusing? I had come to see why she was touching the sand, to see if she was okay. How did that turn into me caressing her again?

When I pushed the fruit to her lips, I couldn't help but notice how soft they had looked. When chocolate smeared them, I had wanted to lick it off of them. I had wanted to feel their texture against my skin in several ways…

I groaned and bared my teeth at the pounding in my temples. I need to get control of myself. I thought the first time was a temporary lapse of judgement, but this has proved to be an ongoing battle. The battle of my brain versus my hormones.

I slowly straightened in my chair, beginning to reach for the piles of documents with a hiss.

Again, there was an engorged area of flesh pressing against my thigh that proved to be more stubborn than my refusal to acknowledge it. An irritated sigh left my throat as I reached for the nearest document.

Somehow, I would figure this out.

I had decided that she was my property because she was the only one to elicit this sort of reaction in me and I was determined to figure out why. I had alienated key factors that directly affected my arousal, including her defiance towards me being the main reason in my aggressive domination. My dominant desires then would turn sexual when I would make her submit to me.

But her body.

Everything about her drew me into her. Her smell, her curves, her eyes.

Even when she doesn't try, I'm drawn to her skin, wanting to feel and taste it. But why?

And why is she drawn back to me? She seems to enjoy my attentions. She doesn't try to fight or stop me when my lips find her throat.

She isn't afraid.

My eyes grew wide in the realization I had just made.

When I touch her, she doesn't cower.

She isn't afraid of me.

oOo

The bathroom was made entirely of marble.

The white marble walls bled seamlessly into tan, sand colored marble floors. I noted it was easily twice the size mine had been in my suite.

It was sectioned off into three areas, divided by outcropping of walls that came out just enough but still managed to flow together nicely. The right area was designated to a large jacuzzi style tub that stood freely in the center of the floor. The left held the toilet and a large grey double sink vanity with a long mirror that took up nearly the entire wall above it.

But the middle. The middle housed the glorious glass-walled shower with a foot long rainhead downpipe. I gulped. Good thing this was his alone, because the glass would leave absolutely nothing to the imagination if anyone walked in. I felt a nervous prick travel down my spine and tried to shake it away.

He didn't tell me how much later he would return, but for the sake of my trembling nerves, I hoped it was after I'd finished my shower.

I pulled my uniform over my head, untying the apron and let it fall to the ground. I finished undressing and stepped into the spacious shower. Why was it so unnecessary large? I shrugged off the question and looked around for the spout and proceeded to panic when I couldn't find it.

Oh kami, please help me.

…

After several minutes later, I managed to find a temperature gauge hidden discreetly in between two tiles. I rolled my eyes in frustration. It must have been hidden for the look of seamless style.

After standing under the steady stream of water for several blissful minutes, I looked around to see a rack of items in the corner of the shower. My hand reached for one entitled shampoo and I flipped it open but froze.

I was going to smell like a man after this. Not only a man, but my lord and master _Gaara_!

I dropped my head and let my hair create a curtain around my face. This day was just so embarrassing.

oOo

I glanced up at the clock. It was well past seven p.m. now and the sun was beginning to set. I had managed to finally finish off the paperwork and my stomach growled angrily at me for neglecting to stop for dinner.

Oh wait.I wonder if Hinata is hungry. I grumbled at my ignorance. I had locked her in the room forbidding her to leave for any reason, and I didn't even think to bring her food. Well, I brought her cake… But she needs proper nutrition.

I stood and began to pace in front of my desk slowly. I will not let myself lose control. I will keep a calm mind and not make any advances. I will _not_ let my hormones control my behavior, I still have some pride left, afterall.

I closed my eyes and let myself vanish into the familiar grains of sand and opened them to find my room.

My eyes were not ready for what they fell upon next.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, hair dripping around her shoulders, a white towel the only fabric clinging to her womanly form.

oOo

Boom! Haha :D

I think this turned out to be a really long chapter, I don't really try to make them meet any specific length, so sorry if it ends up being longer than the others!

-CH 7 Fin -


	8. Hungering the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 8

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

oOo

-Two months ago, Hyuga estate-

My eyes watched his lips silently part and press together several times before his wrist flicked downward, kunai grasped firmly in his palm.

"Don't father!" I pleaded desperately, my knuckles digging into my back with my weight pressing them into the hard floor.

I tried to summon chakra, wanting to push it from my body in an attempt to knock him back, but I couldn't. He had blocked them somehow.

My mind swirled dangerously as I felt the press of cold steel against my skin.

I closed my eyes, the last image of my father's cold face imprinted in my mind.

'Say hello to your mother for me.'

A tear slipped down my cheek as I prepared for the sharp pain of death.

A harsh blast of wind roared through the room and my eyes flew open to see my father slammed sideways against the wall. In an instant, a dark -haired man was pulling me upright and reaching behind my back to work on the rope. "It's infused with chakra" his voice hissed in my ear. My head fell forward onto his shoulder in relief as his familiar low tone. Another few moments and my wrists were free and I was being pulled to my feet. The taller man stared down into my eyes, his own pale orbs squinting before darting over to my father.

"Hinata, you have to run. You have to grab whatever you can within the next thirty seconds and leave the estate."

"Neji I-"

"There's no time. I will keep him busy as long as it takes until I see you leave. Go, now!"

With one last hesitant look to my elder cousin, I darted to my dressed, grabbing my wallet and the necklace my mother had given me before she died. I heard shuffling behind me and the groans of my father as he tried to stand. I flew towards the door, stopping just before stepping out of my room. With a glance back at my surroundings, I caught Neji's eyes with mine. 'I'll come back for you'. My lips silently mouthed the words before I begin running through the halls, winding through to find the exit.

I ran fast and hard, my breath coming out in rasps that burned my throat and tears that stung my eyes. This was all too sudden. This couldn't be happening.

I shook my head desperate to uncloud my blurring vision as my bare feet pounded the streets. And I ran. I continued running, leaving my family home and throne.

The moon illuminated my path through the sleeping village, my only companion in this road I was destined to take. Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do now? My father attempted to take my life and I knew there was nothing that would stop him from finishing what he had started.

He needed to finish me, lest I return and have him thrown in prison for attempted murder on his own daughter.

I reached the edge of the village, beginning to soar through the trees until I was fully engulfed in the thick forest. I let myself stop and sit against the trunk of a large tree near the top, the village in full view.

What should I do?

Before I determine a solid plan, exhaustion took hold and I drifted off against the gentle breeze of the night.

…

The feeling of claws on my skin startled me from my slumber.

My eyes sprang open to a large black bird perching on my left arm, the heat from the newly risen sun seeping into my body. The bird squaked at me impatiently, and I reached up to pull a rolled piece of paper from its foot.

"Do not come back to the town. Hiashi told me he has sent men out to find you and will not stop until you are gone. Please, flee to a neighboring country and forget your life here. I will watch over Hinabi the best I can. I will handle things here and I will find a way to bring you home safely.

Survive, Hinata.

-Your fiance', Neji Hyuga"

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, clasping the letter against my chest, trying to stop the sobs from leaving my burning throat. He loved me. I always knew he loved me and now he's put his life in danger to save mine. I shook my head and bit down on my lip.

I need to rescue him from this situation. My father would surely focus all his attention on me for now, but he would not forgive my cousin for stopping him. I need to leave and gather resources and then return.

I held the paper out and flipped it over, looking around for anything to write with. I bit down on my thumb causing blood to swell forth, coming up short in any other ideas. I trailed my thumb over the parchment then blew on it to make it dry quickly. Rolling it back up tied it to the raven's talon, shooing it away to return to its master.

"I am leaving the country, but I will be back for you.

-Hinata"

oOo

I clenched my jaw tightly.

Her hands lay folded in her lap gracefully against the cotton towel that stopped just above her knees.

She was facing away and I materialized unnoticed into the room. My eyes took full advantage of her turned back to take in her silhouetted form. Long silky raven hair draped down small shoulders and the pale skin of her upper back poked through where it parted in several places. The towel clung to her rib cage then dipped around her waist. It then curved out to the full swell of her hips and melted into the silken sheets of my bed.

I took several silent steps closer until my arm reached out and I laid my hand on the delicate skin of her shoulder. I felt her jump at my touch and wide pale eyed met my own as her head swiveled to the side and tilted up.

"G-Gaara-sama. I-I didn't hear you enter."

"Hm. "

She turned her body slowly in her position to face me fully.

Little did she know, that was the movement that made something snap in me.

I felt my teeth grind together as my eyes slid down from hers to her newly exposed collarbone and chest above the folds of the cotton cloth. They lingered only momentarily, eager to trace down the ample swell of her breasts to her shapely waist, her full hips, round thighs, and exposed knees and dainty calves.

A wordless sound rumbled from my throat as my eyes drug back up to hold hers and I felt my body burn and my head began to lose all rational thought.

Without warning to myself or her, I felt myself lunge forward, pushing her back onto my plush bedding and hovering over her barely clad form. My arms held my body over hers just enough to keep them from touching as my eyes burned into hers. My knees pushed her legs to bend and spread and they began to burn into my upper thighs that they rested on.

But attention was on her eyes. They held mine unblinking and unfaltering. I stared into them, analyzing the emotions that silently began to swirl. At first her face held surprise, but then her breathing began to labor and her eyes flickered to a different emotion I couldn't place.

When I had first seen her, those eyes reminded me of a doll's. They seemed void of emotion and utterly monotone. But now I was beginning to read them. They would color slightly with her emotions and I was eager to discover what look they currently held.

I growled deeply and broke contact with the pale orbs to lean into the small of her neck. The scent of her skin seeped into the air but was smothered in a musky scent I was very familiar with. A smirk twitched at the corner of my mouth and I leaned up to hiss my approval into her ear.

"Did you miss me, Hinata?"

She whimpered as I took the delicate lobe in my lips, sucking on it before pressing my teeth gently together. The sound she made seemed to spur my body into motion, and my hips bucked against her reflexively. My erection was screaming at me to take action, any action that would let it come into contact with her soft flesh, but I ignored it in favor to explore the new show of skin.

My lips trailed down her neck to where the neck and shoulder combined and her collar protruded out gently. I opened my mouth and my hot breath sent visible bumps on her skin and she squirmed under me. The action caused a low groan to leave my mouth and the involuntary escape inflamed my temper dangerously.

I reached up grabbed her upper arms, causing a huff of pain as I held her in place forcefully. My eyes flickered up to hers and I watched her eyes fixate on my mouth. I let my lips pull back slowly and bared my canines at her. I let my tongue slide across my top row and noticed her mouth part slightly and her eyes glazed over before dipping my head back to her porcelain skin.

I wanted to devour her.

Her smell and warmth consumed me and I let my body dip down to soak it in.

I wanted to claim her and then devour every inch of her perfect skin. I wanted to leave marks until no patch was untainted. My inner demon cackled in my ears, telling me not to stop until she was screaming to the heavens that she was mine.

I bit into the skin harshly, causing a cry of pain to falter into a pleasurable moan as I soothed the bruised skin with a lick. I trailed down gentle bites before reaching the top of the towel and her chest was swelling and falling quickly under my chin. I licked the small fold that peaked out from the top and she whimpered and arched up to press herself against my mouth completely.

I raised myself off of her with a growl to stare down into her fully flushed face, her lip caught in between her teeth and her eyebrows drawn down in a worried expression. I squeezed her arms and watched her lips part to let out a pained cry, a smirk gracing my mouth.

Yes, her face was deliciously expressive whenever I had her like this. I could watch my actions cause the soft face to contort into pain or pleasure. Or both.

I ground my hips against her and watched her eyes close and her mouth fall open with a moan of want, her back arching off the bed before laying back down. She wanted me. She enjoyed everything my body does to her and she tries to press closer in silent plea.

My hand left her arm and rested next to the fold of cloth under her shoulder. I want to own her body entirely from head to toe, and this towel was the only barrier.

I pinched the top layer of the fold in my fingers, ready to peel it away when a surge of chakra caught my attention.

A hurried knock sounded on the door and my head snapped to glare over at the intrusion, my hand falling back to fist against the sheets.

"Happy birthday little brother!"

oOo

I turned off the shower, twirling my hair to the side and twisting it tightly to squeeze out some of the water. I stepped out into the cool air, looking around to find a closet near the corner of the room.

I opened it with a sigh, I still had no idea what I was expected to wear… I really don't want to change back into my old clothes. Im sure there was sweat and.. other substances soaked into it.

My eyes glanced down at several shades of towels before choosing a plain white one and wrapping my hair in it. I closed the closet and strode to the vanity and leaned into the mirrors. My breath fogged the glass and I wiped it away to stare into my reflection. I looked into my pale eyes and my mind began to wander back to that day…

The day when I had stepped out of my personal shower only to have my life turned upside down. The only thing I had known was that life and that town. The only friend I had made was probably in grave danger because he let me escape. I shook my head free of the thoughts. Neji is strong. He can handle himself. I just need to finish what I started here and then I can save him.

But what about Gaara?

What about what happened between us? Would he understand? Would he let me leave when I need to? He said I was his…. His voice repeats it in my head every time I think about him.

How did I feel about him? I've never had this sort of interaction with another person before.. I don't know how to feel. I know almost nothing about him, except what he smells like and how his tongue feels against my skin…

My thoughts took a new turn and shuddered and bit my lip to stop them.

I unwrapped the towel from my hair and wound it around my body. I searched through the drawers of the vanity to look for a brush. They were surprisingly all empty but one. I plucked a comb from the small drawer and ran it through my hair until I was satisfied and placed it back. I sighed and look at my reflection again. I wish I had some face wash or a toothbrush to use, but for some reason I was not allowed to leave the room.

I turned and walked to the door, opening it to the dimly lit room before shutting it behind me. I glanced up at the clock and let out an irritated breath. What am I supposed to do until her returns? When would that even be? I walked over to the bed and sat down with a frown. This was going to be a long day.

…

Boredom and curiosity got the best of me and I found myself rummaging through dressers and shelves that I had barely known had been in the room. Hey, it's his own fault for locking me in with nothing to do…

A blush quickly ran across my cheeks as I pulled open the bottom drawer, a variety of undergarments folded neatly in stacks ranging from white to black and every color in between. A silky black pair stood out from the rest directly in the middle.

The contrast of them against his pale skin must be a sight to behold, indeed.

…

A few hours later and my stomach growled angrily. My eyes shot around the room and rested on the box of cake. I pouted and strode over to the dessert to glare down at it. Out of everything he could have brought me… This is what he expected me to eat for a meal? I plucked a strawberry and brought it to my mouth, licking the chocolate off slowly with a sigh. Hopefully he will be back soon and maybe bring some meat.

oOo

It got kinda hot in here, hmmm?

But of course, there has to be a cliffhanger somewhere XD

Hinata's backstory is starting to be reviled. There will be more, in time.

As always, I hope you enjoyed~

-CH 8 Fin -


	9. Interrupting the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 9

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

Thanks again to my lovely reviewers and readers :3 I really enjoy reading the feedback!

I feel that retelling the scenes twice over by each perspective can be a bit repetitive and will refrain from doing so unless I feel it is necessary. Plus, I really want to keep the story moving forward. I have so many plans! It will still be from both perspective, just not ever single scene.

Enjoy~

oOo

My eyes were glassed over, my breath rasping from my throat, my heart pounding wildly.

"Did you miss me Hinata?"

That was the last coherent thing my mind had grasped.

I lost all track of time after that. It could have been minutes or hours, but the remainder of the interaction was filled with the press of his body, the heat of his mouth, sounds of his throaty growls and my breathless moans, and the overwhelming feeling of desire that burned through me.

My face was hot and red but not from embarrassment, I was far too gone to want to turn back. I wanted him. I wanted him to undress me and trail his hot tongue all over my body. I wanted him to touch me, but I also longed to touch him. I wanted him to finally let down his guard and give in to pleasure, and I wanted to be the one to give it to him.

My thoughts seemed to spring to life as I watched his hand hover over the towel wrapping my body. My heart jumped in anticipation. I watched his face eagerly, ready to capture the look it would hold when he finally would have all of me.

His face was so beautiful. His black rimmed eyes contrasted amazingly with skin so pale it could be made of porcelain. His irises an exotic shade of turquoise I had never seen before that held only the slightest light and all of his emotions. His lips looked surprisingly soft and somewhat delicate compared to the sharpness of his jaw and the hard line his mouth was almost always pressed in. Oh, how I wanted to feel those lips. I wanted to taste them against mine and breathe in his warm breath.

There was a sharp knock at his door and I pulled my eyes away from admiring the gorgeous creature in front of me to stare at it.

I absently noticed Gaara's hand leave my top as a female voice called out to him from behind the door.

"Happy birthday little brother!"

oOo

Before I could even lift up from the bed, my door swung open with great enough force to have dented the wall. I glared at the female standing in the doorway, a grin on her face and a wrapped box in one arm. Her eyes became wide as they focused on the scene in front of her.

Her face then turned from lightly tanned to beat red, her mouth gaping and her breath caught in her throat. She hastily dropped the box and threw her palms over her eyes, turning away.  
"Gaara!" She screamed in a shrill voice.

Inwardly cursing, I slid back from the stunned girl under me, reaching to yank her towel down from where it had hiked up around her hips. She made a small sound that sounded like "eep" and I could only assume she hadn't realized how _exposed_ she could have been to my sister.

I stood and quickly closed the distance between myself and the intruder, feeling waves of anger roll off my shoulders and cause the woman to tremble slightly.

"Knock before you enter my room, Temari. " I bit out harshly, failing in my attempt to hide the irritation that laced my words.

I was completely caught off guard at the small sound of a chuckle that suddenly came from the woman in front of me. In a split second, she had straightened and her finger was poking into my chest, a cocky smirk on her lips.

I arched a brow at her as she continued to giggle, her finger poking into my chest repeatedly. What even…..

"It looks my present isn't going to be the highlight of this day for you, brother!" She choked out in between her sudden howling.

My face twisted into a grimace as she dropped to the ground, clutching her sides as she roared with laughter and tears pricked her eyes. I had failed to see how this situation was funny in the least.

After several confusing moments, she rose and her hand rested on my shoulders, the other wiping the last tear from her eye as she started to regain her composure.

"I'll come by later, Gaara." She stood on her toes and peaked over my shoulder with a smirk on her lips before catching my stare. "I'll be sure to knock several times and flare my chakra. A signal? How about we come up with some sort of code."

My teeth ground against each other and I growled at her before shoving her through the threshold of the door. I shot her one last warning glare before slamming the door in her face with great effort.

She's lucky I'm working on my temper. A year ago I would have thrown her across the tower- or worse.

"Put a sock on the door handle!" Her retreating voice rang through halls and I bared my teeth at the closed door as if she could see it.

Very. Lucky.

I turned back to the slender form lying motionless on my bed ignoring the present on the ground. I trailed my eyes over her to see what kind of reaction she held. Her face was as red as my hair, but I had already expected that. The girl seemed to embarrass quite easily.

"Come."

Her eyes slid to mine in question and she sat up carefully, her hands trembling slightly.

I cocked my head to the side when I saw no effort for her to stand.

"Come, Hinata." I said sternly.

She slid off the sheets and walked over to stop a foot in front of me. My irritation overpowered my attempt to calm down and I reached out and snatched her waist, yanking her to me in a swift motion. I stared down at her contemplative. Just minutes ago she was begging me to touch her and now she was too shy to stand close to me? I stifled an eyeroll. Fickle woman.

I summoned my chakra and we teleported from there to appear in the middle of a room filled with the scent of fruit and flower petals.

I had known where her room was located from Kankuro earlier in the week, but I had never stepped foot into it until now.

I glanced around slowly as I unwrapped my arm from her. It was very minimalistic, as was my own, but I was still surprised. It held only a small desk, simple bed, closet, and a door that seemingly went to her bathroom. Even the walls were a simple beige color and the floors a light wood. She stepped back and looked up at me expectantly.

"Get dressed. We are going to eat."

Her mouth opened to say something but her stomach interrupted it, growling furiously.

I frowned deeply, scolding myself for how starved the organ sounded as it cried for nourishment.

I apparently don't take very good care of my things.

oOo

I bit back the blush that wanted to heat my cheeks in favor of looking to the ground. I really was quite famished. The only thing that had distracted me from hunger was a _different_ hunger that completely overshadowed the need for food…

Wait. He wanted me to get dressed? I turned and walked to my closet, opening it to the several identical maid outfits I was given to wear. I reached for one when his voice stopped my hand.

"Don't you have any other clothes to wear? Anything proper?"

I looked back over my shoulder at the question. Why would it matter what I wore?

"Anno.. The only clothes I have are a few civilian outfits from my old village…. I don't own anything nice." I said softly, my eyes darting to the desk that held my old clothes in the drawers-my old life, really. I shook my head, not wanting to remember it at the moment.

"Hm."

He abruptly vanished with a whirl of sand and I turned to where he had been. I stood for several confused minuted before he reappeared holding blue fabric. Taking several steps forward, he stood in front of me and offered it to me.

"Wear this, we will be leaving the tower to eat."

I stared down at the clothing then met his gaze. I decided not to ask any questions. Taking the clothing I went to my closet to pull out undergarments and slid into the bathroom.

...

My eyes widened at my reflection in astonishment.

A silky dark blue dress that hugged my hips but bellowed out towards the bottom that dusted the floor. There was a layered strip horizontal under my breast that cinched it in tightly with a silver broach that dangled from the side. The top portion was made of black elegant lace that trimmed just under my collar bones and off my shoulders, hugging my arms all the way down to my wrists.

The only problem with the dress was the fact that there wasn't nearly enough lace for my...size…

I looked down and my chest seemed ready to pop free from the fabric at any moment. Wherever he had gotten this from, the person who owned it was surely more modest in the chest area than I was, not to brag. A smirk etched my lips but I shook it away.

What would Gaara think if I went out into public like this? Would he enjoy the sight or be disgusted at how unsophisticated my chest had made the look? This seemed to be a classy dress and my breasts bulging out may be pushing it to more of a slutty vibe.

I blushed slightly as I took the handle in my hand. I never wore anything like this at home, and definitely not in front my my family, or a boy for that matter.

"Are you finished?" His voice called out, prompting me from my hesitation to slowly push the door open.

I stepped forward into the room with my eyes trained on the floor. I'll let him look it over for a moment before daring to see his reaction. Oh kami, I hope he doesn't get mad.

My eyes slid up and I noticed immediately that his eyes were on my chest.

I could feel my face burn all the way down to said chest and fiddled my thumbs in front of my stomach nervously. When he didn't say anything, I became worried and decided to point out the obvious flaw.

"I-It's a little small….. In the top area… Maybe I need to change-"

"It's fine." His voice cut mine off sharply and I jumped a little in surprise.

His eyes came up to mine and settled there before he spoke again.

"It's my sister's dress. She is more petite than you."

Oh kami, was that a compliment or an insult? Did he prefer his women petite and delicate or- me? Is he a breast man or does he prefer something smaller? Why do I find myself very insecure about what he thinks about me?

I could tell he saw the worry in my eyes and he stopped my thoughts by loudly clearing his throat.

"You….. You have a lovely figure."

If possible, my face burned hotter than ever and my eyes widened when I saw his face turn away to stare at my wall.

My heart beat quickly in my chest and my nervous jitter turned to sweat and I felt awkwardly hot. I could feel the blood drain from my head and my knees became weak. My vision blacked and my legs suddenly collapsed from underneath me.

I had fainted.

oOo

-Somewhere in dessert, two months ago-

I was disoriented and dehydrated.

Squinting up at the harsh sun, I tried to shield my vision with my hand over my brow. I had lost track of how long I'd been running or where I was headed. Somehow I ended up in the desert with no food and no water. I wished desperately for the raven to return with another message from Neji and even more so for some sign of civilization.

My feet burned as they struck through the hot grains in my hurried pace. I was a shinobi and had trained for situations like this, but there was only so much the human body could take. Oh kami, I wish I had grabbed some shoes or water on my way out…

My eyes widened when I saw something in the distance. I shook my head to make sure it wasn't just another mirage. As I grew closer, my lips pulled back into a delighted grin.

I had found a city!

…

Upon nearing it, I was thoroughly checked over by shinobi men with headbands indicating I had reached Sunagakure -go figure.

"What is your business here." The man to my right said gruffly.

Suna and the leaf were on friendly terms currently. They had signed a peace treaty and it was my understanding that villagers and shinobi alike from the two could freely come visit one another. As long as they had some sort of explainable purpose.

"Anno…. I-I c-came in search of work." I stuttered, willing my hands not to shake in my dehydrated and slightly fearful state.

What if they turned me away? What if they simply didn't feel like letting me through? I'm almost certain I would die out in the desert if they didn't let me in.

Both men eyed me warily in silence before the left one spoke up.

"Why not find work in the leaf?" He said with a snort.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and glanced back and forth from them.

"Please."

I willed my voice to be strong.

"I want to work here. I'm aware our lands have a peace treaty and I'm using my right to visit this village in search of temporary work. I am not asking to be made a permanent citizen of Suna."

The men looked to each other before grumbling and shifting apart to let me through. My sigh of relief was almost audible and I began to hurry past them before stopping.

I looked back shyly, tilting my head down into a slight bow of apology.

"Anno…. where would I go to find work?"

The right one sent me an irritated glare before pointing to the largest building in the center of the village.

"The Kazekage tower."

oOo

Now the pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place, hmm?

I wanted to write more but sadly, I had run out of time again. So I decided to at least post this and I will continue it tomorrow or the day after :3

If only I didn't have to work and sleep so much, I could focus on writing more! The struggles of life.

-CH 9 Fin-


	10. Dinner with the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 10

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

Wow! I'm already on chapter ten, having started this project a little over two weeks ago.

I'm so glad I gained the courage to start this story and also to see how many people enjoy it as well :3

Also, I apologize if I make Gaara too out of character, but I see him as an in between stage of his 12 year old bloodthirsty self and that calm and smiling kazekage he becomes. And besides, I'm having way too much fun with the character he has in the story! It's no fun if he has absolutely NO feelings, right? And he is human with… needs *wiggles eyebrows*.

Without further ado

oOo

Her shoulders lay on my right thigh, her back arching slightly down for the remainder of her body to rest against the bed.

Her head was on my left thigh, chin tilted up and lips parted slightly as her gentle breaths fluttered against my cheeks.

I hunched my shoulders, bending forward with my face hovering over hers as I studied her soft features. No, it was not the first time I had laid eyes on this woman, but it was the first time I had taken the chance to closely examine her. Yes, I probably should have taken her to the infirmary when she suddenly collapsed, but after catching her in my arms, I couldn't resist the sudden urge to study the unconscious creature.

I've never been this close to someone without ripping off body parts before I'd met her and I had to know why she was so special.

Sure the first time I had been close to her I was threatening her, but something about her drew me closer in a way I had never felt before. Why does she make me feel like this? What feeling even _is_ this?

Fascination?

My eyes trailed over the gentle curves of her cheeks, the outcropping of her nose, the slight bulge of her eyelids with thick eyelashes that sprouted out, the smooth unworried skin of her forehead covered by soft black bangs, the pointed corners of light pink lips that were full and formed a small 'o' with her breathing.

She was so different than me. Her features were gentle and soft and her emotions shone easily through her expressive face.

My heart jumped a little when her lips began forming silent words.

I cocked my head to the side and watched intently, trying to make out what they said.

"Give… I want….."

My brow arched in question.

"Please…."

I swallowed a lump I hadn't noticed formed in my throat.

"Gaara…"

I suppressed a hungering growl at seeing my name on her lips. 'I should wake her. It's obvious what she wants', my groin told me eagerly.

My eyes widened when her pink tongue slid out to lick her parted lips before they moved again.

" Teriyaki."

I blinked twice, unsure if my lip reading skills were as sharp as I thought. Furrowing my brows, I squinted at her lips to catch the next movements with absolute concentration.

"C.H.I.C.K.E.N. T.E.R.I.Y.A.K.I."

I shut my eyes tightly, clenching my fists so hard that my short nails dug into my palms.

I was an idiot.

"Hinata."

My voice came out less composed than I had planned, but It worked in stirring the girl.

Her eyes slid open slowly, blinking and shifting all directions until settling mine.

I straightened my posture, pulling my face away from hers and stared at the wall as I felt her breathing speed up.

I silently wondered if she would scream, whimper, or just blush like mad at the current situation, but when the silence continued and she had yet to move, my eyes slid down to look at her.

The expression I was met with was nothing I had seen before. I tiled my chin down to catch it fully, my eyes widening slightly.

It was not embarrassment, shock, horror, or anger as normally anticipated, but a soft smile that resonated from her lips to her eyes.

She was smiling. At me.

I couldn't help the way my heart lurched in my chest painfully. No one had smiled at me like that since before the kindergarten incident. Even then, I doubt theirs had held the warmth that embodied the expression that I was now witnessing.

Why?

She suddenly moved, her arm reaching out to me and I watched as her palm turned to imitate the shape of my jaw.

My breath caught in my throat. Before it connected, I quickly snatched her wrist in my hand and squeezed against it, my body becoming rigid.

I was suddenly overcome with anxiousness and irritation. No one except Temari ever initiated physical contact with me, and even then it had taken nearly eighteen years and lots of patients. It was one thing if I did the touching, it was completely different if someone else did. I have been through enough to know not to let someone else take control.

"Don't. Touch."

Her expression turned pained so I let her wrist drop from my grasp and back to her side.

I slid from under her body and stood facing away from her, very uncomfortable with being near her. I was still unsure why she had tried to touch me and the thought of her trying again really made my skin crawl.

But I had to handle the situation I put her in.

I heard shuffling behind me and I assumed she was now sitting up.

"Do you need medical attention?" I asked, my voice feigning concern.

Well, I did care a little, but her sudden stunt definitely brought me back to my normal attitude. Detached and Uninterested.

"No…. I'm fine. I used to faint all the time when I was little…"

Her voice came small and timid and she seemed like she wanted to say more but stopped herself.

"Hm. Well then let's go."

I turned to face her and waited for her to stand before encasing us both in my chakra infused sand.

oOo

The tension in the air made it thick and was almost as strong as the smell of beef and rice.

He held the door for me and I bowed slightly as I shuffled in and stopped to see a smiling man at a podium. Even if he was upset, he was still a gentleman.

Gaara strode to my side and I couldn't help but cast a sideways glance at his face.

I sighed inwardly.

It was obvious he was upset at me, but I couldn't quite figure out why. He is clearly angry that I tried to touch him, but again, why? We have been in much more _intimate_ situations in the past few days and I just couldn't grasp what had made him react so negatively. Plus when I became conscious, his face was inches from mine.

The hard edge in his eyes had completely disappeared in that moment. The look was so soft that it just filled me with happiness to see it. That's when I wanted to touch him. I'd wanted to reach out and smooth the worry from his face and unclench his tight jaw.

But here we are now.

He kept a distance from me and hadn't looked directly at me since then.

The man behind the podium led us to a booth and gently placed menus down as I climbed in on one side and Gaara gracefully slid into the opposite.

"Now, would you like to order one of our esteemed three course meals from the menu, or prefer our tantalizing arrangement from the classic buffet?"

Before answering, I quickly scanned the menu only to find very odd looking titles that I'd never seen in Konoha or the Hyuga complex. I shifted a nervous glance to Gaara but his concentration was buried in the menu before him so I settled on the safer choice.

"Buffet."

"Menu."

I turned my glance and our eyes locked for a moment before both turned back to the waiter who seemed to be ready to break out into sweats under both sets of glares.

"I see…. I'll be right back while you decide-"

"The number six on the menu with a water." Gaara's voice was just above a growl as it left his throat.

The waiter gulped audibly then plastered a smile back on his lips.  
"Ah, then I will be right back with your order sir….. Miss, please help yourself to the buffet. My name is koske, feel free to call me if needed."

He all but ran from the table after his shaky hands took the menus.

I resisted another glance at my temperamental companion before slowly standing and walking carefully to the buffet table. I could feel his stare against my back and I tried very hard not to look like fleeing prey as I trained my steps to be confident.

At least I wasn't stuck at the table in an awkward silence.

oOo

I couldn't tear my eyes from her silhouette.

I watched every delicate move she made, from her careful steps to the movements of her hands as she set items on the plate. Grumbling to myself, I propped my elbow on the table with my chin in my palm. Why did I pick that dress for her…

I shook my head. This was counterproductive. I should be focusing on something else. Anything else.

I glanced around the finely decorated room at the sleek pattern and booths then turned to eye the other guests. Several pairs of men and women scattered around the room engaged in chit-chat and laughing.

The women were all beautiful, but my attention was surely drawn back to the one in dark blue with long raven hair. She was now headed for the booth and I averted my gaze to the buffet behind her.

She sat without a word across from me and I shifted uncomfortably. Several minutes passed and the silence began to irritate me worse than an overly chatty Temari. I should say something. Maybe I should forgive her for what she tried to do. Besides, this feeling it was giving me was slowly spoiling my appetite..

I cleared my throat to speak.

"Hin-"

"Here you are sir."

The waiter appeared almost out of nowhere with a silver bowl-covered tray, silencing any attempt I had just made at fixing the situation.

I pulled my arms into my lap and sat straight as he placed the tray in front of me then slid the lid away.

My appetite instantly returned to full glory.

He bowed and left me with my meal steaming in front of my chest. My eyes slid up to Hinata before before clutching my utensils, stabbing a piece, and bringing it to my lips. Her face pulled into a grimace as I took a small bite and rolled it over my tongue.

"What… is that?"

I chewed slowly before swallowing, my eyes holding hers as they squinted on my empty fork.

"Salted beef tongue." I said with a slight smirk. It was obvious that she was not a fan of my favorite dish.

I decided to use this as my new opportunity to break the ice.

"They don't have this in your village? Have you not tried it?"

Her face became a slight green and her pale eyes shifted away to the side.

"Anno… No… I didn't even know it was was served until now."

I felt my lips tug up at the corners. It was amusing to see this new emotion across her face

-disgust.

She sat her fork down gently and began to rise.

"I'm going to use the restroom…"

I scoffed and stifled an eye roll. She'd never even tried it, now she's just being over drammatic.

I nodded and she paced towards the long hallway at the far end of the room.

My eyes hungrily gazed after her retreating form.

I had to admit, I do love to watch her leave.

oOo

I could feel eyes on my back again, but this time, I could tell they weren't Gaara's.

I stopped mid stride through the hall and turned to face the direction I had just came but I saw no one. Turning back, I took a step but found myself halted by a strong chest.

I looked up to a tan-skinned face with dark brown eyes and gashes along the corners of upturned lips.

Before I could step back, a strong hand grabbed my wrist and I let out a gasp as I was harshly thrown against the wall. His palms squeezed my arm painfully and I pulled against him with a whine.

"W-what are you doing? Let g-go!"

I glared desperately to the smirking man whose eyes were now looking me up and down, tugging at my arm and pressing myself further into the wall in attempt to break free. A chuckle let his lips and he leaned in uncomfortably close as he sniffed at the hair draping over my shoulder.

"My, aren't you pretty. Why don't you come with me so we can have some fun, hmm?"

My shock turned to horror when I felt his free hand snake down my side and grab my hip harshly before turning and cupping my bottom with his large palm.

I quickly shut my eyes, concentrating on building chakra as I let myself gather strength. I am a shinobi. I can handle this. I let out a breath and tensed my body.

'Byakugan!'

My eyes burst open with veins straining around them and an invisible surge of pressure emanated. The blue rivers were now clearly visible as they ran through his body and I focused on the points connecting them, preparing to stride with my free hand.

My head snapped to the side when my vision caught bright red chakra swirling through the hallway towards us.

My mouth drew open in awe.

I'd never seen anything like this. It whipped through the air angrily and my body was trembling at the enormity of it as it spilled forward and filled the narrow space.

No. My body was trembling at how it felt. The feeling of hatred and despair that hit my senses and drowned my ability to think clearly.

I let my byakugan fade, unable to bear how intensely it forced me to concentrate on the nightmarish ckakra.

The form that stood at the end of the hall shocked me, even though I know it shouldn't have.

Gaara.

oOo

I saw the way his eyes followed her.

Almost as hungrily as my own had. But she was _mine_. My stomach churned and lurched inside and a bit my lip to quell the urge to cross the floor and assert my claim. That's it. I'm not letting her leave my room in anything like that dress again.

I closed my eyes, very aware of how irrational I was being. I shouldn't want to hide her away just because of some man appreciating how beautiful she is. I should feel good that my woman attracts attention. I folded my arms over my chest.

So then why do I feel bad?

…

I stared at the clock, wondering how long it normally takes women to use the restroom. Probably around the same amount of time for a man. Maybe a little more. What if she's having trouble with the dress? She's probably just 'freshening up' as Temari always says.

My eyes rolled back down to the entrance of the hallway and a small sigh left my lips. I looked down at my plate, my food now cooling as it lay untouched.

Maybe I'll just go see if I need to use the restroom too….

I stood and began walking when a rush of feelings shot into me with a gust of air.

Lust, anger, excitement.

Shock, desperation, fear.

I lept for the hallway with long chakra amplified strides and turned the corner to the scene mid way through the elongated space.

My eyes narrowed and my lips pulled back into a feral display of teeth.

That man. Is touching my woman.

Something in me snapped and I felt the demon chakra pouring out of my body and my vision began to haze over in red hues.

I barely even registered the shock on her face before lunging forward with full intentions of killing the man before me.

My hand shot out and ripped his from her bottom before wrenching it up forcibly and a loud snap echoed in my ears. He squealed in pain and his other arm came around to attack when I let a piece of my sand armor melt and used it to wrap around his arm and encased it tightly. My sand yanked him back and I stepped forward to follow as it slammed him back into the opposite wall.

He howled in anger and pain before kicking a leg out to strike me. I hissed and let more armor melt to pin it back to the wall as well as his other leg and arm.

"You little brat! What are you, a demon?!" He screamed into my face and spat.

My sand blocked the spit and my hands shot up to his thick neck, wrapping tightly before pressing against his jugular and a choking sound was heard.

I growled and pressed harder, pushing my body into it as he gurgled and his eyes started to bulge out and turn red.

"Gaara!"

A woman's voice echoed foggily into my head but all I saw was red and all I felt was the hunger to rip the life from this disgusting vermin. I didn't how this happened, just that I wanted to see blood and watch the life drain from his ugly contorted face.

The voice called again but that's not what ripped me from my haze.

It was the feeling of small arms wrapping around my chest that began to clear my mind.

oOo

Hehe…. don't be too mad at me! I couldn't resist.

Violence! Yes!

Can't have a good story without violence. And Gaara happens to be a very violent creature.

Stay tuned for the next adventure of shy girl and demon boy!

-CH 10 Fin-


	11. Running from the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 11

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

This is categorized under drama for a reason.

Get ready.

oOo

The bubbling red chakra burned my skin, but I didn't care.

He was going to kill the man. He was being taken over by the demon and was not a rational being in this moment. I tried calling to him, begging him to stop and telling him that I was okay.

He wasn't listening.

My body moved with the resolve to stop him. I couldn't let him kill a man over something so small and I couldn't stand to see him overcome with bloodthirst.

I pressed against his back, my arms wrapping themselves up around his chest and my forehead rested on his shoulder blades.

I was engulfed in the red fire of chakra and I felt as if my skin was searing off.

I clutched tighter. I burrowed my face into the cloth and my lips trembled as I squeezed my eyes shut.

He stopped.

I felt his entire body freeze and I took that moment to remind myself to breathe.

"Please…. stop…. Gaara…" My voice was muffled in his back and my hands overlapped as I pressed closer in my embrace.

Sliding of sand and a thud was heard along with a sharp inhale of breath as the man was dropped harshly onto the floor.

I felt myself relax and a small sigh escaped my lips as I felt him shift in my hold.

The sigh turned into an explosion of breath from my lungs when a hand shoved forcefully against my ribs.

I stumbled backwards, clutching my abdomen when my eyes locked on his and widened with shock.

His lips were pulled back into a snarl, canines unnaturally elongated and looked sharp enough to shred bones.

But his eyes were what clenched my heart with fear.

They were not his.

Eyes that I had known to be light teal were now golden with black stars for pupils and the whites were an eerie black that bled seamlessly into the darkness that rimmed them. They held no light or compassion, only darkness and a deep unrecognizable hunger I had never seen before.

These are a demon's eyes.

I wheeled back and felt my ankles fumble over themselves until I was tumbling downwards.

His soulless eyes didn't leave mine as he stalked forward after me.

I crawled backwards, my palms and heels pushing me as fast as they could until I felt the wall stifle my movement.

My mouth hung open when he closed the space and planted his feet on either side of me, those terrifying golden, black filled eyes fixated on me. I felt sand begin to snake around my body and I trembled when a clawed hand came out to touch my face.

The sound that broke the silence made my body jump and restarted my panicking brain. It was a low raspy grumble that was assumed to be my name but could only be described as a demonic growl.

I had to get out of here.

"Hin...a….ta…"

I slapped the appendage away and used the clearing to pull my legs up and scramble to my feet, breaking the hold of sand as I darted for the dining hall.

I grabbed desperately for the doorway and flung myself through as my breath came out in rasps and strangers' eyes shot to me.

I have to get away from it.

I shoved aside the waiter at the entrance as he attempted to catch me, nearly crashing into the podium on my way out. I paused only to remove my heels and pounded down the street with my heart beating frantically in my ears.

The only thing my brain told me to do was run.

So I ran.

oOo

-Suna village, approximately two weeks ago-

I sighed, running my fingers through my ponytail.

The only job I could work was as a part-time waitress and it barely paid enough to afford my tiny apartment and food, let alone save anything. I had returned to the Kazekage tower to search the bulletin board nearly every day but no new jobs were posted, or I had just missed out.

I stepped into the dining area, tray of food in hand and pasted a smile on my lips. Walking towards the corner booth, I announced the dish before placing it in front of a man clad in black. He winked and shot me a wide grin with a sly "thanks doll." I bowed and turned to leave with a polite smile.

What man wears purple kabuki make-up all over his face in this day and age? I shrugged off the thought and began pacing away towards the kitchen.

He was one of my regulars and even though he was a flirt, he was polite and never really caused trouble, which is more than I could say about some of the other men I served.

I took off my apron and rubbed my shoulder, looking at the clock. Finally time to leave. I returned to the man in black's empty booth and found a ten dollar tip in cash and a piece of paper. I snatched the paper and brought it close to my face to read the nearly illegible childish writing on it.

There was a series of numbers separated by two dashes which I assumed to be a phone number and a name scribbled under it. "Kankuro."

I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my lips. I couldn't even tell if he was attractive under that hood and make-up. I chuckled and picked up my generous tip, stuffing it away and began to walk out towards my apartment.

Who knows, If I got bored I might consider calling the sweet-talker.

…

The next day was nothing short of a nightmare.

After my daily trip to the tower in search of listings, I walked into work, a natural disaster ensuing.

Several employees had called in sick, it was the weekend, and there was a special item promotion. The only thing that made it worse was the type of customers I had. Lots of men with respect and personal space issues.

When I wasn't getting whistled at or hit on, my hands were being touched uncomfortably upon handing out drinks or condiments.

Then my patience was tested to its utmost limit.

When turning to grab a plate of food from the tray I had set aside, I felt a rough hand run up the back of my leg and slip under my uniform.

The next thing I knew, I was in the office being shown the security tape of what had happened afterwards. I had to be shown, because I honestly couldn't remember what I had done after that point.

I watched the screen as various plates and hot -looking drinks were thrown at the man's face and chest courtesy of yours truly. I looked up at my manager, his face pulled down into a grimace as his eyes watched the video. He paused it then held my stare with his own.

"Hinata….. I understand you were defending yourself…. But I cannot allow something like this to go unpunished." He began with a sigh. I look of sympathy came over his face when his next sentence came with a long pause of hesitation.

"I'm going to have to let you go, Hinata….. I'm sorry."

…

I sat on the steps outside the diner, legs pulled up to my chest and face pressed into my knees.

What am I going to do now?

I had checked for jobs every chance I could and I have no one to depend on here, no one who could help me. I've never felt so alone and helpless.

I wouldn't be able to keep paying my rent not to mention feed myself….

I shifted and the crinkling of paper caught my attention. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the frumpled paper, smoothing it until it was legible.

Kankuro.

…

Roughly ten minutes later I heard a rumble of an engine and the soft shutting of a door.

I peered up over my knees to see the familiar toothy grin and facepaint approach my position.

"Hey doll, I came as soon as I read the text. What's up? Wanna go out to dinner?"

His eyebrows wiggled with his words but then they stopped to droop down.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He sat down next to me, eyeing me with visible caution and concern. He was the only one I could possibly turn to in this town. He was a complete stranger, but I was desperate.

"Kankuro…." I let my knees fall and crossed my legs as I turned to face him.

He gave a questioning look and I took it as a que to continue.

"M-my name is Hinata…."

He smiled with a small snort. "I know, doll."

I let a smile grace my lips at the retort. At least he knew my name.

"Anno…. I didn't have anyone else to call… I don't know anyone in this town…. I-I lost my job…"

His eyes widened and he gave me a sympathetic look before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry doll," he began, his smile fading slowly as he patted my shoulder.

"I really need to work…. I can't afford not to. I-I'm here alone…. Do… Do you know of anyone that could help me?"

His eyes lit up before dimming, his face pulling down into a grimace.

"Actually doll, I do know of a position that needs filling….." He trailed off, his eyes not looking into mine anymore.

I felt myself smiling and I grabbed his hand in both of mine. "You do?! Oh please, please help me get it! I'll do anything!"

I was overcome with glee. Nothing could be worse than the night I had just had and the terrible wages I was paid.

He sat in silence, seeming to be caught in his thoughts until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Kankuro! I need a job badly!" My plead almost turned into a whimper when he continued to sit silently, but his eyes slowly slid over to mine and I could tell my puppy-dog look was working.

"Alright, I will try to get you an interview-"

I was hugging him before I realized I had even moved, squealing with delight.

"And it actually pays quite a lot-"

I could almost kiss his purple face I was so happy!

"But there is a catch."

I pulled back to look at his face, a mixture of grinning -probably from my embrace- and regret from whatever he was thinking about this job he was offering me.

I couldn't care less, a chance at a job AND he just said it pays well, I'm sold!

I waited silently for him to continue, my grin easily reaching from one ear to another.

"You….. you would be expected to be the servant of….. of someone potentially… dangerous…. and unsociable at the least…."

My eyebrows pulled up in surprise. Dangerous?

"How….. How much does it pay, exactly? C-could I… die?"

He shook his head, scratching his hood with a finger.

"No, I wouldn't go as far to say you would...die…. ahem…" He cleared his throat nervously.

"But it pays…" He leaned in to whisper a number in my ear and I had suddenly thought my hearing had gone bad. My eyes widened as he pulled back, a smile on his face from my expression.

"R-really? That much? You're kidding, right?..."

He shook his head, placing a hand back on my shoulder with a grin.

"So? Want me to try to get you in?"

A took only a moment to decide before quickly coming to a conclusion.

I had to do this, for Neji.

"Yes, please, Kankuro."

oOo

What…. What is this feeling?

I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on where I was and who was in front of me. A man. I blinked to see my hands wrapped around his throat and was suddenly fully aware there was someone pressed against my back. I froze completely. My hands unclenched, sand fell to the ground, and the man in front of me began gasping for air.

Hot breath pooled against my back and arms clenched tighter around me. I felt my body jerk and the arms began to loosen from my chest. Anger and confusion combined and I turned my body and shoved the heat away from me.

Hinata.

Her eyes were fixated on me, the pale orbs wide with fright and astonishment. She tripped and fell back onto her hands as I stepped towards her. Why was she so afraid? She hit the wall and I sped to catch up to her, stepping over to reach her.

I stared at her face, it was wrenched in terror and her mouth was agape as she stared up at me.

She's afraid.

I reached out slowly wanting to touch her. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed the hand that touched her face was distorted and strained with sharp claws at the ends of the fingertips. Was that….

A felt as she pushed it away and started to run. I held out both hands and examined them slowly before looking over to see her retreating form.

She was terrified of me. Terrified because I truly am a monster.

…

I sat in the street still staring at my now fully human hands.

What had I done?

I was just trying to protect her…

How did this happen?

I clutched my head in my hands and pulled against my hair until it hurt.

She was gone. She hated me. She fears me.

Something wet dripped onto my lap and a let go of my hair to reach down and touch it. I looked up to she sky for rain and froze when I felt the breeze against my cheeks.

They were wet.

I touched them and brought my fingers to my eyes. They widened in astonishment.

Why…..

I wiped my arm across my eyes when I realized the source of the liquid.

I looked into the empty streets, hoping to find the answer in the darkness.

My mind was clouded over with a range of emotions that I couldn't understand. They made me despair and I couldn't decide if I wanted to destroy something or simply disappear into the wind. I clutched at the fabric that covered my heart and curled inward on myself, one question firing through my head over and over.

Would I ever see her again?

oOo

Ummm, don't hate me? :D

-CH 11 Fin-


	12. Hurt by the demon

Dance with the Demon CH 12

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

oOo

I ran as hard as I had back then.

The familiar rasp of my throat and ache in my legs only fueled my instincts to keep going. I had no idea where I had ended up or where I was headed, I only knew that I needed distance.

Gaara, no, that _thing_ looked ready to rip me to shreds with the expression it had on its face, so I ran, in fear of the unknown.

I had never thought he would turn on me. I thought we were past that…

I rounded a corner and stopped in an alley to catch my breath, resting my back against a building. I bit my lip as I felt a sob well up inside my throat.

I finally realized why it hurt so much.

I had trusted him.  
I knew there was a demon inside him but…. After what we'd been through… I thought… I thought we were getting closer. I thought….. No.

I shook my head and shut my eyes against the tears that were forming.

No.

He didn't trust Me. That's why he turned on me.

How could I been so foolish? Why would he trust me, he barely even knew me.

Why did I wish he did?

Pushing off the wall, I started to pace through the empty streets, wrapping my arms around myself. I needed to find somewhere to go… Should I… should I go back to the tower? To my room? Is it safe?

I glanced around myself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable outside and alone.

I wish I had my phone on me… I had the urge to call Kankuro and beg him to help me again. I was so lost, mentally and literally.

Looking up into the starred sky, I sent a silent plea to the heavens.

Kami, tell me what I should do.

oOo

The sound of laughter startled me from my thoughts.

I pulled my wide shoulders up, uncurling from my ball of emotions to glare at the intrusion with icy teal eyes.

A man and a woman whose fingers were laced together strolled down the street towards me, laughing and smiling into each other's eyes. I felt my teeth grit together and glared at the happy pair in my own world of misery and….. jealousy?

I stood quickly, catching their attention and they stopped to stare, their smilies slowly fading.

I eyed them carefully, my glare lingering on their clasped hands in silent fury.

Why was it so easy for other people to be happy?

I began walking straight in between them, forcing their interlocked hands apart as I pushed through their startled expressions.

My legs stretched into long strides and I continued down the dark road in between closing shops and alleyways.

I ignored the small voice in my head that was telling me exactly where I was going, trying to focus on each step I made and glaring at the hard ground.

Weather I acknowledged it or not, my mind was determined to end this night with one accomplishment.

I had to find her and fix this.

I want her to look at me with that warm smile again.

Hell, at this point, I'd be willing to let her touch my face like she wanted, just to see the strange, calming expression it held.

My legs locked when my mind suddenly found the solution I was searching for. The sand. Yes, how could I have forgotten.

I felt a smirk tug at the corner of my lips when I sensed the minute sensation of my chakra calling out to me. Vanishing into the air, began to wonder about what I could say or do when I met her.

I realized I'd do almost anything to have her by my side again.

oOo

Before I could shut my pale eyes in silent plea to the heavens, something caught my attention.

The sign I was looking for.

I turned to stare at the flickering lights down the street and took a step towards it.

I had asked for a sign, but who knew I'd be so… literal.

The neon light of the bar flickered in and out in shades of red as I neared it. I breathed in deeply, wondering for a quick moment if this was actually what I was asking for before pulling the handle and stepping in.

I froze when my eyes met the back of the head of a man sitting at the bar on a tall stool, his hair spiked in an all-too-familiar way.

My heartbeat returned to normal when I realized the hair was a brown color and not burgandy like my mind demanded it was. I small sigh left my mouth as I began to slowly approach the bar, aiming for the stool near the man. Maybe he could tell me where I was at least.

A loud chuckle from the corner of the room caught my attention and I turned to stare when a familiar voice brought my attention straight back to the bar.

"Hey doll."

My head snapped forward to lock eyes with the now visible face of the man it had come from.

With one eye closed and his lips pulled back into a huge toothy grin, he spun to face me fully.

My eyes widened on his sharply clad figure and scanned his face with distrust. There was no make-up, no pointy-eared hood, and no way to hide the slight blush and astonishment from my face. My heart lurched when I made a sudden connection in his appearance -he bore a striking resemblance to Gaara.

His hair style, his face structure, even his eye shape was breathtakingly similar to the man I had come to know. Needless to say, he was quite attractive without those thick distracting purple markings hiding his features.

If this man was paler, redheaded, and slightly thinner with teal eyes, I would be running for the doors.

His smile turned into a frown when he studied my reaction and his head cocked to the side slightly.

"Come have a seat Hinata. I'm not sure why you're here or all dressed up-"

His eyes broke mine to skim up and down my figure.

"But I'd be more than happy if you'd accompany me."

His lips curled up when I began to step forward and he turned back to the bar when I took the seat next to him.

"So, how have you been, doll?"

I folded my arms and leaned against the bar, turning my head slightly to face him while I answered.

"Anno…. I've been… okay." I tried to lighten my tone and gave a hasty smile.

"How about you?"

He cocked an eyebrow slightly and held my gaze before answering.

"Oh, same ol' same ol. I haven't seen you around lately," his lips pulled back into a smirk at that statement for a reason I couldn't comprehend.

"I-I've been working the job you got me…"

"That's what I mean." He said with a small chuckle.

My eyes widened in confusion and my brows furrowed.

I opened my lips to ask but he answered before I could.

"I haven't seen you around the kazekage tower. I hope he hasn't locked you up and is holding you prisoner."

I turned to face him directly and my eyes squinted angrily.

"Y-You work there? In the tower?"

He spun on his stool to mirror my action and his eyebrows wiggled as he answered.

"I live there."

My eyebrows shot up in astonishment and questions fired immediately.

"Wh-"

I was silenced with a sudden growl and I felt a presence loom over me.

"Brother."

oOo

-Current day, Hyuga complex-

Damn it!

Slamming my pale fist down onto my desk, I grit my teeth together harshly.

I squeezed my pale eyes shut, stepping back to start pacing through my room, clasping my hands behind my back in my long sleeves.

It has been two months.

Two months and only one message from her to go by.

I had sent several animals out with her scent to find her, but none of them had returned. I suspected interference from her father and attempted murderer, Hiashi Hyuga. I just know he's planning something. He wouldn't stop so easily, even with her leaving the village. I can only pray that she is okay wherever she is.

Deciding that pacing my room wasn't helping, I sat down on my bed to stare out of my large rounded window at the starred sky.

I knew I needed to rest soon, having a mission to leave the village at dawn. I accepted the mission in an attempt to search for Hinata and also to leave the compound, which I had forsaken as soon as I realized Hiashi's plan to murder her.

I would find her. I would make sure she was alright and we could deal with this together.

I wanted nothing more than to see her alive and be with her. I would surely leave this wretched place and start a life in a foreign land just to be by her side.

I clutched at the fabric over my heart, feeling its strong beating under my fingers.

"I will save her."

oOo

Didn't see that one coming, eh?

If somehow you missed the clues, that last part was Neji's point of view :3

I'm excited to integrate him into this story as well.

Hope you enjoyed!

-CH 12 Fin-


	13. Knowing the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 13

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

oOo

Here I stood immersed in the shadows of a tall building, watching her standing in the moonlight.

My eyes trailed along her slender silhouette as the moon's rays bounced off her pale skin, making it glitter against the darkness. I almost began to take a step towards her when I was suddenly frozen.

Her shoulders were lightly jerking and she had shut her eyes tightly.

She…. she was crying?

My heart clenched tightly in my chest as I watched her face contort into a pained expression.

Why? Did I scare her that badly?

I stepped back further into the shadows, my mind beginning to doubt my resolve.

A voice cackled in my ears with demeaning taunts that made my heart sink.

She hates me.

She fears me.

She doesn't want me.

My frown deepened when she stepped from the alley and turned her face up to the sky, tears pricking the corners of her beautiful pale eyes.

I reached out a hand to her with a silent plea.

Forgive me.

Please.

Just as my fingertips broke from the shadows to become visible, her attention was drawn to the side, eyes focused on something in the distance.

I watched in agony as she walked away, but strode in confidence as I followed. I was utterly torn between my guilt for hurting her and my own longing to be near her. But being a stubborn man, I gave in to my own desires.

Stalking through the shadows, I watched as she entered a tavern and disappeared into it.

I slipped through the door without so much as a squeak and vanished out of sight as I watched her from afar.

My eyes followed as she approached someone, a man, and narrowed as they began to talk.

I didn't like the way he looked at her. His eyes ran over her curves and slowed on her chest in an infuriating way.

A flash of memory came to my mind of the last man that lusted for her and I could feel my hands clench into fists.

Thoughts of ripping the man apart came to my mind and I had to bite back a growl that started to form in my throat.

No, I scolded myself.

That would only push her away. I needed to calm down.

The demon mocked me again with hateful taunts inside my mind but I tried to ignore them, shaking my head in attempt to clear it.

Digging my nails into my palms, I exhaled a deep breath and began to stand slowly. I took several small steps towards her when my eyes widened in astonishment as they focused on her companion.

She was talking to Kankuro.

I wasn't sure if that made me feel better or worse about the fact that it was _his_ eyes that lingered over her far longer than they should, but I decided to interrupt this contact either way.

I smirked to myself in thought.

I would make him see she was mine. I would make everyone see who she belonged to in time.

"Brother."

The smile immediately dropped from his lips at my voice and his head craned up to look into my steeled expression. I noticed Hinata stiffen at my presence but tried to ignore the impulse to reach out to her in favor of scolding my brother.

"G-Gaara. Hey, what're you doing here?"

His eyes closed into tiny U's and he bore his trademark grin, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck in a gesture I knew was to try to hide his uneasiness. He often rubbed his neck when in close proximity to me and I couldn't say I blamed him after all the things he's personally seen me do.

"No, what are _you_ doing here, brother? Shouldn't you be revising paperwork." My eyes narrowed as the latter part came out in a raspy demand more than a question.

He let out a forced chuckle and turned back to the bar to grab his mug of alcohol, forsaking my question in favor of drowning his nervousness in the amber liquid.

After boring into his back, my glace shot sideways to the silent woman to my left, sliding over her to make sure she was still conscious.

My heart sunk as I realized her eyes were fixated on her lap, her hands tangled together there with her thumbs circling each other.

Right. I came here to fix this. I need to stop being forceful and find a way to apologize to her…

I mentally flinched at the thought of begging for forgiveness… How do I even do that? It's honest to say that I've never done this before, and I was certain I would mess it up somehow. I decided to try anyways.

"Hinata…."

She _physically_ flinched when I spoke and I willed my face to soften as her eyes came up to rest on it. I felt a pang of hurt when I saw that sadness that swirled in her eyes, but that only motivated me further into what I was trying to do.

"I'm….. "

Sorry.

"...heading back to the tower. "

Damn it.

I bit back a frustrated growl at myself when my stubborn mouth decided to skip the word.

"...Are you coming?"

Her only answer was a wide-eyed stare and I shifted uncomfortably in my own anticipation. I felt my brows droop slightly in silent plea for her to understand how hard I was trying for this to be an apology.

I held her gaze in mine for what seemed like hours until I saw her lips part slightly. Just as quickly as they opened, they shut tightly and her brows crinkled together dramatically.

I felt myself grow impatient and my temper began to flare despite my own resolve to apologize to the woman.

Didn't she realize how embarrassing this was for me? To stand inches from my brother and not outright _demand_ she return? He knew me too well as a man of dominance and composure and would surely double over in a bout of hysterics if I suddenly fell to my knees and begged this woman to forgive me. And she was my maid of all things. The fact that I was even asking like she had a choice in the matter was making me look weak in my rational.

Before I could control my temper, my hand shot out and encircled her small wrist, tugging until she stood dangerously close, almost pressed against me as my sand swirled around us in a careful vortex.

Apologizing wasn't my strong suit.

oOo

My body froze nearly solid at the familiar husky voice.

His presence seeming to loom over me as the spice and musk of his scent bellowed out to fill my senses.

No, no, no! I wasn't mentally prepared to see him so soon! I lowered my eyes to glare into my lap, hands squeezing together to keep them from trembling. I wanted to run, I wanted to pretend I didn't notice him but that was impossible from how close he stood.

My mind suddenly reeled when I focused on what he was saying. Brother? No wonder he reminded me so much of Gaara…

My eyes shifted up to see Kankuro downing his beer before returning back to my lap. So, Kankuro is Gaara's brother. The one who got me the job of the personal maid of his younger brother and host of the one tailed demon. Kankuro, being the only one in this town I called a friend, just confessed that he's been looking for me inside the tower in which he lives. And I've been having some pretty intimate sessions with his younger brother, under the roof of his home.

I silently swallowed the lump I hadn't realized formed in my throat. My mind straying from the main predicament in this new sudden revelation.

Oh kami, how much does Kankuro know about the time Gaara and I have spent together? This could get embarrassing real fast.

"Hinata."

His voice startled me from my thoughts and I felt myself visibly wince. My gaze slid up as they carefully took in his expression -it was softer than I expected and almost… concerned?

I felt my eyes droop as I stared into the swirling turquoise orbs that stared back into mine. I could almost feel the emotions that melted together to create such a look. Concern, worry, sadness.

I sat silently as the question stumbled from his lips, almost seeming like he threw them together at the last minute.

Am I going to return to the tower with him?

My mind froze momentarily at the question even I had asked myself earlier. Was I?

Here he stood in front of me, as if the monster I had seen in the hallway was all a hallucination my mind had dreamt up, because this composed, concerned man staring into my eyes was a far cry from a demon.

That's it.

My mouth nearly fell open in the connection my mind had made. Why hadn't I seen it sooner?

I had found the answer I was searching for in the doors to his soul. He did care for me.

Earlier, that wasn't him. That was the demon inside of him slipping out.

I wanted to ask him. I wanted to confirm my new theory from the only source that would comfort me.

Gaara, how do you feel about me?

My lips opened to ask the question, but I abruptly shut them. I bit back the urge to hide my face behind my hands.

Who am I kidding?! I can not just ask him about his feelings, definitely not in a bar right next to his brother!

I bit down on my tongue, scolding myself for almost making this situation even more uncomfortable than it already was.

I watched as his hairless brows scruntched down into an irritated glare and held in a relieved smile.

There was the Gaara I knew, impatient and scowling, but forever watching.

Actions speak louder than words, and soon enough he became tired of the silence, his strong hand grabbing my wrist and yanking me to him.

I felt a warmth rush over me at the familiar sensation of being pulled close to him and sand wrapping around our bodies as we vanished from the groggy bar.

I had to admit, it sure was hard to continue thinking when your pulse is beating in your ears.

oOo

I mentally groaned we appeared inside of my dark room, only the moonlight through the window illuminating the space.

I had acted impulsively, and probably frightened her again.

My grip loosened and her soft skin slid through my fingers before falling back down to her side.

I was almost afraid to look into her face, but I willed myself to anyways. What would it hold?

My gaze rolled up from her wrist and I was shocked to find no form of expression held other than simple anticipation of my next move.

Her eyes already held mine and before I could react, her voice came.

"G-Gaara I-"

"I'm sorry."

The pale orbs slowly widened until it seemed they couldn't any further without injury.

Her mouth hung open, but it pulled in just enough to form her next word.

"What?!"

I squared my shoulders and shook away my nervousness, deciding to face her directly and fix this mess once and for all. No more cowering.

I squinted my eyes at her shocked expression and decided to focus on my words instead.

As long as she didn't run or say she hates me, I decided I was going to move forward with my resolve. I had told myself I'd do anything for her to forgive me, and if that meant exposing my vulnerability to her, than so be it. I wasn't afraid of her, only my own fear of losing control.

With one last inhale of breath, I locked my gaze with hers, steeling my expression to one of complete concentration.

This was one hurdle I needed to conquer before I could move forward.

"Hinata, touch me."

oOo

Gaara is a man of his word! He said he would even let her touch him if it meant she would be happy ;D

Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens, hehe!

~Hope you enjoyed~

-CH 13 Fin-


	14. Opening the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 14

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

Updated my photo for this story, It's something I made a couple years back on my tablet before it broke. I really need to get another one so I can draw more ."

Not the best artwork, but I love it :3

-Warning! this chapter contains matter of the sexual nature and some graphic language!-

~Enjoy~

oOo

I stifled a groan, biting my lip as I stared absently at the ceiling.

My body felt hot and sticky against the sheets that I lay on, and I could feel the sweat roll down my temple to my neck and into the long strands of brown hair splayed out against my pillow.

My pants and boxers pulled down under my hips as they bucked gently against the tug of my palm.

My left hand clenched the sheets tightly in a fist as my right curled around my throbbing dick, my wrist jerking up and down slowly from the base to the tip.

Ughh… Hinata…

My pale eyes fluttered closed to envision the face of my fantasy lover as my mind conjured an image of her unclothed curves. I had never actually seen my cousin naked after age five, so all I could do was make educated guesses from how her outfits sometimes clung to her.

I released my lip as my mouth parted open, beginning to pant and huff as my strokes became faster.

My legs were bent and spread and my heels dug into the sheets as my hips bucked off the bed in desperate thrusts.

Oh kami.

I imagined Hinata's face contorted into one of pleasure, her mouth open and gasping under me as I shoved myself into her over and over again. Her cheeks would be rosey with blush and excitement and her eyes half-lidded as she stared up into mine… Her breasts would bounce as I slammed against her thighs and she would begin to wrap her arms around my shoulders and call out my name. She would feel so wet and tight around my flesh and I would be dizzy and euphoric as I listened to her frantic breathing.

H-Hinata…..!

My palm squeezed against my dick as my strokes became frantic and harsh and I arched off my bed in blissful agony as the sensation took ahold of my body.

"Ahhhh!"

I threw my head back with a sharp cry as my hand jerked over the tip and I felt cum spill out onto my wrist and drip down onto my stomach.

I imagined Hinata's voice as she would scream out and how her chest would flush and her face hold an expression I could only dream of.

My hand slowed with a few final light strokes and dropped down to rest on the mess on my stomach. I drew in a long breath to steady my racing heart and erratic breathing.

Fuck, Hinata… You have no idea how badly I want you…..

I opened my lavender eyes to stare at the ceiling wistfully. My left arm came up to bend and lay across the cursed seal on my forehead

I've been with her since we were children.

I had been told that I was meant to protect my younger cousin at the cost of my life, and didn't take it seriously until I met her. I remember the first time I was introduced to her, her shy smile and cute features had made me blush like mad and my heart fluttered when she smiled at me. My crush had then turned into full-blown infatuation when we had become older and faced each other in the chuning exams. I hadn't held back. I wanted to save her from the life of a shinobi by force if necessary, and unfortunately it had indeed come down to that. I hadn't realized until afterwards how strong my feelings had been.

I was a fool.

My attempt to deter her from the path of a shinobi failed and instead it had pushed her to become stronger and more confident. When we had met again, she was almost a different person. She had become a remarkable shinobi and that's when my infatuation became admiration.

And now here I am.

Lusting and longing for the one I had pushed to the brink of death with my own hands.

After I realized my true feelings, I had swore to support her. I had decided I would become her companion and comfort her and try my best not to stand in her way.

When I had learned our family intended us to marry, I was filled with hopeful joy. I didn't know if she knew of my feelings for her, but I was sure she would warm up to me if we were wed. She'd never expressed any interest in sexuality or men, and I'm confident that is just a part of her nature and her lingering shyness.

To my knowledge, she's never expressed a crush on anyone, and even a cheap dirty joke would embarrass her enough to want to blush and hide.

But that's also what I loved about her. Despite her new confidence, she was still humble and at times shy and inexperienced.

She was pure.

I scoffed out loud at the realization that I was tarnishing her purity with my hungry desires. What would she think if she knew this was a regular occurrence in my bedroom late at night? How would she feel to know how my mind envisioned her naked body and contorted her innocence into a symbol of lust in my imagination?

My arm covered my eyes as I smirked into the darkness.

She would probably never come near me again.

oOo

"Hinata, touch me."

My heart began to beat in my ears fiercely and I had to remind myself to breath normally.

I stared up into his eyes, his face drawn down in complete seriousness as his eyes burned back. Was he serious? Is this really what he wanted? Why now? Why was he suddenly telling me to touch him, what had changed?

I couldn't help the nervous twitch of my lips and they threatened to tremble along with my hands. Why did he look so confident…

"Gaara...sama…"

I had become very aware of my lack of honorifics in recent events and I mumbled them out now in silent question of his demand.

He tipped his head down just enough to be considered a nod then raised it back, refusing to break the lock on our eyes.

I gulped and then after several elongated moments of silence, I felt my arm raise to level with the right side of his jaw. It was bent enough in order not to come into contact with him immediately in our close proximity. If I was going to do this, it would be slow and deliberate. I would wait for his approval and watch for any warning signs to stop. The last thing I wanted was for him to lose control and want to rip me apart. By how still he was standing and the concentration in his eyes, I was sure he had probably never let someone touch him so… intimately before.

This would be a first. For both of us.

The past couple of days when we were pressed together and his lips were on my skin, it was more of a hormonal instinct that drove us both to lose control of our rational thoughts.

But this. This was a very conscious decision made with calculated precision and needed to happen slowly.

His eyes still did not leave mine even as I began to straighten my arm out towards him.

I could feel my breaths leave my lips in small huffs as my heart pounded against my ribs, but all I could think of was his porcelain skin.

"Wait."

My hand stilled mid-air before it connected with his cheek, my arm completely frozen at his voice.

His gaze slid to the floor and my mouth hung open as I watched the skin on his face shift and suddenly drip down to fall at his feet.

Sand. I realized now his skin was coated in a thin, flesh colored layer of sand.

I gulped. That's something new I hadn't known. Thinking back now, his touch did seem a bit coarse when it had connected with mine..

So this would be the first time I would actually feel his skin.

If I was nervous before, now I was a trembling wreck.

"Calm down."

I realized I had let out a small squeak at his words when his brows drew up in mild concern.

Okay, I can do this.

I furrowed my brows in concentration as if I were performing open-heart surgery.

Slowly, ever so slowly, my fingers inched towards his face until they settled against his cheek and jaw.

My eyes widened as I stared at the interaction.

His skin was hot.

So hot, I couldn't believe it wasn't beat red with the heat it retained.

I could feel his jaw tighten and lock under my touch but his expression remained relatively unchanged, his eyes still trained on mine.

I focused on my fingers as I let them trail delicately down his skin to his chin then slowly back up to the swell of his cheek just under his eye. It was unfathomably silky. Perhaps the sand was a great exfoliator, or just that dirt couldn't get in under it to tarnish the pristine skin.

My hand came back down and my fingers stopped at the corner of his mouth before grazing lightly over his pale pink lips.

I almost immediately regretted doing so.

My eyes widened as a faint pink stained his cheeks and I felt my entire face inflame embarrassingly at the reaction I had caused.

He…... was blushing.

His eyes darted to the ground suddenly when he noticed I had caught his expression and I couldn't help how my lips tugged back into a wide smile even as my own face burned.

I almost couldn't believe it.

I had never seen anything like this on his face. I had never seen him blush or any sort of color stain his pale hue. Then a thought came to me.

The sand layer.

My heart skipped a beat.

The sand layer probably hides all his facial expressions in a calm, composed sketch that he always has in place. He could have been blushing like mad or turning blue this whole time I've known him, and I never had a clue!

I suddenly saw him in an entirely new light.

Maybe he had been just as nervous as I all along. And now he was showing me. He was letting me see his feelings and how he truly reacts to me.

My smile turned into a gleeful grin as his gaze slid up to mine almost shyly to settle on my expression. I watched the pink on his cheeks for several moments, taking a mental picture before his eyes closed and his jaw clenched and it faded back to pasty white.

He was back under control for the moment and my grin came down to a normal small smile as I focused on touching him again.

My eyes locked on his forehead and my fingers slowly ran up around his eye until they came into contact with a startling texture.

It was rough.

I hadn't even noticed the way his eyes shot open and widened as I ran my finger along the rough strokes of blood red kanji.

A scar.

My lips silently mouthed the word as I rubbed along it in amazement.

I had always thought it was some sort of inked tattoo or maybe even painted on daily as Kankuro does with his purple make-up.

No.

This symbol was rough and protruded slightly from his smooth skin in a way one could tell it was made in a crude and uncareful way. Who had made this? How?

Why?

My fingertips memorized the feeling, running along the thick lines over and over until I noticed his hand clutching my wrist.

I was startled from my concentration as his hand gently but firmly took hold of my wrist, pulling it just enough to break the contact but his eyes held mine sternly.

I watched as he gently pulled my hand down and he rested it against his exposed neck.

I absently noted that I was becoming with the familiar heat of his skin when I felt a strong sensation beating under my palm.

His pulse.

I gasped when I realized he had placed my hand directly on his pulse line and was shocked when I knew why.

It was racing frantically just like mine was.

I cupped my fingers around his neck as I gently pushed against the strong pounding in his vein.

His eyes silently answered what my mind was asking.

He wanted me to know how he was feeling.

This was the most intimate way he could possibly express to me exactly what he was feeling right now in this moment. I felt my eyes glisten and my emotions rose all the way up to cloud my mind and almost my vision. I had suddenly wanted to cry.

He drew his bottom lip in his teeth and I saw the swirling of emotions in his clouded teal eyes as he stared into mine. His expression was so naked. It was so soft and vulnerable that I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

This is really who he was.

He was a vulnerable, innocent boy who pushed people away because he was afraid to let anyone in. This was a man who had grown up so hated that he ended up hating others first before they had the chance to hurt him.

I did feel a tear slip down my cheek as I smiled warmly back at his gaze.

He had let me in.

oOo

Phew! *fans eyes*

I just had to pound this chapter out, it was killing me!

Is it bad to say I'm so in love with them right now? My own mind astonishes me to no end, but I should actually give the credit to the characters in general. It's like, they were already meant to be.

Hope you enjoyed the tad bit of smut at the beginning, I know I did (hehe) and hope the ending wasn't too mushy :P

Sorry for another short chapter, but hell, I may just upload another tomorrow!

And I apologize if there are errors or misspellings, I really should be asleep right now so I will check and fix them tomorrow.

Thanks for all your support!

-CH 14 Fin-


	15. Saving the Demon

Dance with the Demon CH 15

\- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to Kisihmoto-san -

Sorry guys, I've been a little stuck on this part and I ended up procrastinating writing this and ended up dabbling with a few other stories. I have the main points thought up but I'm basically making this up as I go along with the details and such.

Forgive me? ."

oOo

I furrowed my brows when I saw the tear streak down her pale cheek.

I thought she was happy, why was she crying?

Without thinking, I reached out and wiped it away, my index finger sliding gently against her soft skin. Her eyes rolled to the ground as I felt her slightly lean towards my hand.

At least, it seems, I'm not the reason she was crying, or else she probably wouldn't be leaning in to the touch. I felt the corners of my lips turn down as I searched her face for answers. Then what is making her shed tears?

"Hinata…. What's wrong?"

Her eyes skimmed back up to meet my concerned expression and her cheeks lit again with a soft pink.

I noticed her lips trembled slightly as they parted for her soft voice to reach me.

"N-nothing… I'm… happy…. Those were happy tears."

With the last sentence, her face lit up with a brilliant smile that actually startled me a little.

People cry when they are happy? Is that normal?

None the less, It relieved me to hear she was happy despite the concerning waterworks, and I let a small sigh slip past my lips as a burden on my chest lessened.

I spread my palm to rest it against her warm cheek and her eyes lidded slightly, her lips stopped from trembling.

What is this feeling? I absently noticed the muscles in my face begin to unclench and my brow softened back to its usual invisible place above my charcoal-rimmed eyes.

An unbelievable warmth blanketed over me and coiled in my stomach that spread upwards across my chest and all the way to my hairline. I felt my lips twitch into what I had thought to be a smirk, but it was far softer.

She was making me smile, with a single sentence. She had cleared the heaviness that weighed in my chest and my mind danced with thoughts that quieted the constant demonic murmuring.

She pressed closer to my hand and nuzzled her cheek against my palm and I felt my face heat at the sudden action. I silently cursed when I remembered I had shed the sand shield and that my slight embarrassment was completely visible, again, to her violet eyes. My stare shot to the ground once again when I heard what sounded like a soft chuckle come from her lips as she studied my face.

I seriously considered never letting the shield down ever again.

The feeling next made my breath catch in my throat.

My eyes shot up to gawk at the woman who was mid-way through the action, eyes closed in concentration.

Her hand was cupped behind mine, her small slender fingers curling over to keep it in place. Her face was turned and I felt a soft press against the palm of my hand.

Her lips.

What scared me wasn't the kiss to my palm, it was the feeling in my chest it gave me.

I felt like all the happiness I was beginning to feel was now bubbling over, taking over my brain in a fog of emotion I hadn't expected. It filled me all the way to my core and spilled out until it was almost painful. My heart began to beat faster as the fog in my mind turned into a sudden tornado, bringing with it a rush of emotions that were shaking my existence. I searched for the word that would express the emotion that was welling within me, desperate to understand what was happening.

Upon finding the word, I had stopped breathing.

I felt my body tremble and my mind slip into darkness with a sickening cackle filling my ears.

.

.

This couldn't be.

.

.

This is not possible.

.

.

My eyes suddenly darted around the room as a word came to the forefront of my mind.

Without thinking, my free left hand came up to touch the symbol that had been carved into my forehead all those years ago.

The always present whispering in my head began to hiss louder, now repeating the word over and over again in a dark voice that quickly brought back old repressed memories with it.

Love.

My fingers dug into the kanji scar as a bloodied face flashed through my unfocused eyes, the pale blue lips mouthing a sentence with his last dying breath.

This time my heart lurched, but it didn't bring the feeling of happiness.

'Love only yourself.'

oOo

His fingers wiped away the tear I had shed, and it lingered gingerly against my skin in a way that made my cheeks want to burn. I shyly leaned against his touch, focusing on the ground and I noticed his palm splayed out to cup my cheek.

He was being so gentle. I'd never felt his touch this light and it made my heart do flips within my chest.

I just wanted to immerse myself in him. I want to drown in this happiness that had overcome me and melt into his embrace without any sort of distance in between.

I settled for rubbing my cheek against his palm, blushing madly at myself for doing so.

I know I can't just cuddle into him, it's not that simple. I knew not to overstep the boundaries he has, being lucky enough to have touched his bare face in the first place.

I couldn't stop myself at beaming at him though, even this simple touch was enough to keep me bubbling for days really. I'd never felt so wanted before, so beautiful.

So loved.

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my throat when I saw his cheeks grow pink again, kami he was becoming so adorable with his emotions on display like this. I smiled when I remembered why he had blushed the first time, I had touched his lips.

My mind instantly took a turn I hadn't anticipated.

His lips. They felt so soft and yet so firm at the same time under my fingers.

I felt myself staring at them while his eyes were averted towards the ground.

Now, in this moment I really, really want to feel them against mine.

My mind was dizzy with emotions and I felt like I could accomplish anything. Nothing was out of reach with how I was feeling now.

I decided I had to show him what was running through my mind, gaining the courage to turn and press my lips against his strong hand. I pressed a kiss gently against his palm, closing my eyes to feel his plush skin against my lips and how his fingers brushed my cheeks again. I sent a silent plea into the action, wishing for anything that he understood what I was asking, begging for now.

Gaara, kiss me.

I waited for what seemed like minutes after I felt his body become rigid, my eyes closed and still pressed against his palm.

I was suddenly jerked from my peace when I felt his hand trembling against my lips. My eyes shot open and darted to the man in front of me, quelling a gasp when I noticed not only his arm was shaking, but his entire body.

I pulled back to stare into his face, but his eyes were clouded over, unfocused and yet seemed to see something that wasn't visible. My eyes widened when I saw his short nails digging into his forehead, clawing at the scarred red symbol that sat above his left eye.

I was overtaken with confusion and grief.

What was happening to him? What was he feeling?

What had I done?

.

Everything after that moment happened almost too fast to comprehend.

.

His hand ripped away from my grasp, swinging out against the air in a violent slash as a beastly roar suddenly tore free from his throat, echoing through the room. I gasped and stumbled back on the balls of my feet as his head bent down facing the ground and his hands clenched in his hair.

I watched in horror as his grip turned to tearing and one of his hands broke free from its place, grasping a small clump of red hair that almost sparkled against the moonlight.

No. No I need to stop him!

Before I could will my legs to move, his knees began to buckle under himself and his body swayed backwards as his knuckles unclenched from the locks and they dropped to the floor.

"No…... Never…... Not again!"

I held my breathe as he began wheezing and gasping, watching as he slumped down on the corner of my bed and his arms came down to cross around his stomach in a vice-like grip. His head remained bowed and I took a few shaky steps over to try to peer under the red spiked that now covered his expression. Terror, anxiety, worry, and ache filled my heart as my eyes darted over the only visible part of his face, which was his clenched jaw.

I have to help him.

Byakugan!

My eyes burst open with my kekkei genkai and I searched the room hurriedly in an attempt to pinpoint the cause of his distress. I searched for something, anything that could be threatening him. An assassin, a disturbance in the air, a wound.

What I found was not an answer, but it quickly sent my heart into a deep hole of despair.

The red chakra was bubbling out of him, taking over his mind and body in an all-consuming rage.

But unlike before, he was fighting against it.

I released my byakugan, unable to keep concentrating on the demonic force as my mind struggled to right itself. He was trying to fight it, I could tell. And I have to save him.

I threw my hands to his shoulders, pushing away the fear of rejection as I grasping them strongly and his head snapped up in response.

I swallowed the fear that squeezed my heart when he glared up at me, his teeth bared and one of his eyes swallowed in black holding my gaze with one teal and one golden.

No, I would not run. I would not abandon him as he struggles against the demon inside of him.

My stare darted down to his lips as they closed and my eyes widened slightly when I read the silent plea on them.

'Run.'

My heart lurched and my eyes shot back up to his and his hands came up to clasp around his ears, his nails digging into his unprotected skin and blood began to drip down his chin.

The white of his other eye began to become penetrated with black at the corners and it widened in fear as I saw his will being overtaken.

No.

No!

"Gaara!"

I flung myself to him, climbing into his lap and I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he attempted to push me off. I buried my nose in his hair, pulling his face into my chest as I held him tightly, slamming my eyes shut against his protests.

"Fight, Gaara! Fight against it! I know you don't want it!"

His aggressive snarls and growls were muffled against my breasts and his hands left his head to grasp my sides and they shook as his nails dug into my skin painfully.

I yelped, tugging him closer until I was afraid he wouldn't be able to breathe, my own throat burning as my lungs contracted painfully in my chest.

"Leave!"

I was startled as I felt the raspy voice against my body before it registered in my mind.

"No, I won't leave you! I'll never run again, p-please, Gaara, don't let it take you!"

My voice was shrill and shook and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I bent my neck down and buried my entire face in his softly spiked locks. My arms trembled as my fingers dug into the cloth of his shirt and I could feel my chest heaving with the silent sobs.

Please, fight.

oOo

I was alone in a dark room.

The only thing keeping me company was the ache in my chest and the disembodied voice that rumbled through the walls.

"Love only yourself. You know what will happen if you try to love again."

The emptiness was broken when I figure began to walk towards me, cutting through the shadows with a soft glow. A man smiled down at me, easily three times my size and I reached up for him with tiny child-like hands. His honey colored hair stopped just below his soft chin, framing his gentle face in its limp spikes. He looked down at me with deep purple eyes, a sympathetic dip in his eyebrows and a kind smile on his face.

He reached down and took my small hand in his and my lips drew back in a wide grin.

My heart swelled with a feeling that warmed my chest and my eyes sparkled up at my uncle and I squeezed his finger in my palm. I loved him.

Blood suddenly trickled down from the corner of his lip, and my brows drew down in confusion.

I looked around to notice we were standing on a rooftop and when my eyes came back to him, he was laying back against the ground. His eyes squinted and his mouth drew up into a twisted smile and I stared in horror as blood gushed down his forehead under his headband.

His words came on the wind in every angle, overlapping each other and merging until they finally said the same thing.

"You're someone who is important to me."

"She gave you that name as she cursed the village."

"That's what love is."

"You took the life of my sister."

"Love is the only thing that can heal that kind of wound."

"I could have refused if I wanted."

"A wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound."

"You were never loved."

"That sand automatically protects you because of love."

My eyes widened as I focused on his lips, the image ingrained in my mind ever since that night and replayed every time I had tried to sleep.

"Please, die."

A sickening explosion sounded in my ears and I crumbled in on myself, tears flowing freely from my bloodshot eyes and I raked my fingers through the sand that lay at my knees.

Why. Why?!

I clenched the fabric over my heart desperately as I felt my chest lurch painfully enough to make me think it had caved in.

It hurts. It hurts!

A scream ripped from my throat and I watched the sand jump up and swirl around me, mimicking the tornado of emotions that poisoned my heart.

I felt something in my sanity snap, and quickly gave into the dark embrace it offered.

Push it all away.

Push away all the pain with a new feeling.

Hatred.

I felt my eyes glow with a new heat and my chest heaved with the swelling of this feeling.

I knew what I had to do.

The sting of the sand drilling into my flesh drew out a tormented scream from my throat, and I embraced that pain as the last thing I would allow to hurt me.

Love only yourself. And fight only for yourself.

oOo

Okay, I know this update was a lot longer wait than every chapter before and I'm really sorry!

My mind decided to wander to other things and it wouldn't shut up until I finally wrote some of it out into other stories (which I also plan on working on at the same time) so I probably won't update as quickly as I have before but don't worry! I still have lots of plans and I promise to keep going until I reach my goals.

Thanks for stickin with me and don't be too distraught, there's a light at the end of the tunnel and a field of lemons will be waiting.

Hope you enjoyed~

-Fin CH 15-


End file.
